We Found Love A Dellie FF
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Dani Shay was just a new girl on campus, didn't really know anybody yet. That is until she met someone, who changed her life forever. Stick around while Dani makes decisions that may cost her everything, while still handling life at college, and peer pressures. Oh, and make sure her professor doesn't kill her.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

Hey guys. So I'm going to be starting a sequel today. My first sequel, is going to be about… Drum roll please…

DANI.

PLOT; Dani Shay was just a new girl on campus, didn't really know anybody yet. That is until she met someone, who changed her life forever. Stick around while Dani makes decisions that may cost her everything, while still handling life at college, and peer pressures. Oh, and make sure her professor doesn't kill her.

So the Point of View will obviously be Dani. I probably wont be making as many transitions with the POV as I did with the Blicheal one. Enjoy, the very first chapter!

I couldn't wait. Campus was only 10 minutes away, I could smell all the burgers, and hotdogs they cooked for the welcome barbeque. I was extremely nervous, but not as nervous as mom. She was in the back seat, she wasn't able to drive right now. Her nerves were getting to her too much, so my step dad drove us. He was a bit nervous, but it was fine. They've been married since March, and I still don't talk to him often. "So, you excited?" He asked, trying to get a few words out of me. I had only talked to my mom the whole ride here, he hadn't spoke the whole time. "Yeah, I really am. I cant wait." I smiled, anxiously. "I remember college. You'll have a great time. Just don't get on the teachers nerves. Especially Mr Foxenworthy. He's a difficult person."

"Everyone's been warning me about him. You, Becky, Andrew.." Becky was my step sister, and Andrew was my real brother. I love Becky, but we rarely talk. And that's when she's either talking about school, or fighting with me. And Andrew I absolutely love, but he's really protective. One time in 9th grade, when people made fun of me for being gay, he punched a guy square in the jaw. It was pretty cool. It was hilarious. "Becky hated him, and Andrew would come home on summer break, the first thing he says would be 'So glad to be away from that monster.'" He started chuckling. I smiled, and saw the campus. Here at last. My step dad parked the car. "So, you ready?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, and opened up my door. My mom climbed out, and opened the trunk. "Baby, are you sure you're ready for college? You can always stay at high school." She suggested, nervously. "Mom, I promise I'll call every night." I tried to get my suitcases, but she blocked it. "Pinkie promise?" She stuck out her pinkie finger, and I stuck out mine. We twisted them together. _Promise._

Brian, my step dad, grabbed 2 of my suitcases, and handed them to me. They were going to help me move into my room, but that was it. My mom had my purse, and my makeup bag. Brian had the suit case with all my school supplies, and some really nice clothes. Like, for dances and stuff. I had my casual clothes, and my 'delicates', if you catch my drift. "So, what dorm number is yours." I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket, and checked it over. "Um, 299." I said, putting it back in my pocket. "Oh, Brian. That was my old dorm room…" She gossiped to Brian.

_296, 297, 298. Ah, 299. Finally._ I opened the door, to see it was empty. It had 2 beds, and 2 dressers. There were also 2 closets, and some hooks and plug ins around the room. We put my stuff down, and I looked all around. My mom immediately ran to a wall, and started grinning like a fool. "Brian, come look." She gestured him over, and he looked. "Remember when me and you dated for a few weeks, before things got serious with Adam?" She asked. Adam is my real dad, I get to see him every so often, my mom and dad are still pretty good friends though. Which is cool. "Haha, yeah." I ran over, and saw what it said.

_Brian/Helen Forever. Love you baby. It was outlined by a heart. I laughed a bit. _

"_That's so cheesy. Mom, were you really that obsessed with him?" I asked, giggling a bit. "Hey, we were young. And remember when you dated Julia, you thought you guys were in love. You wrote her name everywhere, and look what happened. You broke up." She mocked me. Julia was my ex girlfriend, one of my first. But none of them were that serious. I've had a boyfriend, but dumped him 2 weeks after, when I realized I was gay. "Shut up mom." I laughed. _

"_All right, well. You guys should go now." I tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't yet. They still wanted to say more goodbyes. "Honey, promise me if things dont work out with someone, don't get too hurt. I love you so much." Mom said, worried. "Promise. I love you too mom." I hugged my mother tightly, squeezing her hard. I heard her starting to cry, which made me get tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away though. "See you kiddo." Brian said, holding his hand out. We've never hugged. Its just been pretty awkward. "Bye Brian." Okay, I had to hug him. I pulled his hand towards me, and squeezed him. "I love you." I whispered to him. "Love you too." He kissed my forehead, my mom gave me a little kiss, and they headed off. _

_Finally, alone at last. That is until that roommate of mine shows up. I took the paper out of my pocket, and read it off. My roommates name is, Nellie it seems. Hm, nice name. I started unpacking my first bag. My casual, everyday clothing. I opened up a drawer, and started putting my clothes into it. The next bag were my delicates. I carefully set them in another drawer, but I also put some pants on top. I didn't want anyone opening up my dresser, to see a bunch of underwear handing out in there.. It would be mortifying. _

"_Hello?" A voice said. I looked over, and saw this absolutely stunning girl sitting there. She was beautiful. Her hair was short black, and her eyes were brown. I smiled a bit. "Hi." I softly said. She walked in, and saw all my stuff. I then noticed she didn't have any bags. "So, plan on keeping that outfit everyday? See you don't have any luggage." I asked, curiously. "Heh, my parents are bringing my stuff up. I just couldn't wait to see the room. I'm Nellie by the way. You must be Dani." She asked, holding a hand out. I shook it, and smiled. "So, where you from?" I asked her. "Ohio, you?" Her parents showed up, and dropped her stuff off. "Love you guys." She shouted. They yelled it back, but without as much emphasis. "Chicago." I answered, staring at where her parents had left. "You're wondering about my parents, aren't you?" She asked, laying on the bed. _

"_Kind of, yeah." I answered. "Well, my parents kind of wanted me out years ago. But couldn't legally get rid of me. I was kind of a disappointment." I got up, and sat near her. "How so?" " See, my parents are extremely Christian, and a couple years ago, I came out to my parents. They never quite understood what made me like this, but they knew they hated it. They've spent the last 2 years just talking about me behind my back about how much they hate the fact I'm gay, and whenever we see each other, we never talk." She admitted to me. "But screw em. I don't need anyone like that in my life. Someone that doesn't accept gay people. You're not against it, are you?" She quickly asked. _

"_No, no. Not at all. In fact, I'm gay too." "Finally, somebody who understands. So, have you been living with your parents in silence, or did you get out of the house?" She asked. "Huh?" I was so confused. "You know, are you still living with them when they don't accept you?" She thought I didn't live with them? Wait, maybe she'll like me even more if we're more alike. I had to lie… "Oh, yeah. Had to, nobody else would take me." _

"_Its horrible how people don't accept people like us." She said, standing up. She grabbed her stuff, and brought them to the bed. She pulled out a picture, it was her and some other girl. "This is my girlfriend. Amanda. She's so sweet, and really generous. I love her to death. We've been dating for a couple of months, and its been great." She smiled at the picture. "Does Amanda go here?" I was a little disappointed that Nellie had a girlfriend, but not too badly. I'm meant for someone, and ill meet them someday. "No, she tried, but didn't get accepted. She goes to a school in a whole different town. It really sucks." She put the picture on her dresser. This was going to mock me, day in and day out. "Anyways, I think being roomies will be awesome." She said, smiling. From that smile, I could tell I was really going to like it here._

_What'd you think of this? I actually kind of like it. :D_


	2. Chapter 2 The Posse

Hey guys. So I really hope you liked the first chapter. :D So, yes. I ship Dellie, really hard. But, you know what's weird? I also ship Dali, DanI and Ali. They may meet Ali, they may not. Read to find out.

Give me some reviews please!

"So, want to go get something to eat? I'm starved." She asked. "Uh, sure." I got up, same with her. And we locked the room, and headed out. "So, do you have any siblings who went here?" I asked. "No. I've just always wanted to come here for some reason. You?" "My step sister, and my brother." I answered, grabbing my phone from my pocket. "Please don't tell me you're one of those people who are on their phones too much, and never pay attention to anything else." She begged of me. "Just checking the time. No worries." I laughed, putting my phone away. We got to the elevator, and clicked the button. The doors opened, and I saw a disabled girl. She was cute, like baby cute, mixed in with attractive cute.

"Oh, hey Ali." Nellie said, waving. "Hey! Whose this?" She asked. "Oh, this is Dani. DanI, this is my friend Ali. I graduated with her. What room you in?" Nellie said, climbing into the elevator. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in." Nellie took my hand, and pulled me into the elevator. "I am in room, 300. You?" Ali asked, waiting for an answer. "Room 299! Sweet, neighbours." Nellie laughed. Her laugh was so perfect. The elevator doors finally opened, and we all headed out. I could smell the burgers, and hot dogs. They smelled divine. I saw the barbeque, with all the food around it. All the people sitting at the tables.

Ali rolled over there as fast as she could, and grabbed a hotdog. We followed, and grabbed 2 hamburgers. I put cheese, ketchup, mustard, onions, pickles and bacon on mine. She put relish, onion, mustard, ketchup, mayo, pickles, cheese, and bacon on. Wow, this girl can eat. We grabbed a handful of chips, and some pop, and got to a table. "Nellie, Ali? Oh my gosh!" Some girl squealed. I looked over, and saw this girl, a bit overweight, but really pretty. "LILY MAE,AH!" Nellie gave her a hug, and laughed. "DanI?" Somebody asked. I looked over, and saw my friend Abraham there. He was my only friend from my high school here. That's pretty awesome. "Hey Abraham!" I squealed, hugging him. "How's it going? Still dating that girl?" He asked. "Nah, we broke up." Abraham was the very first person to know I was gay, he was my best friend, of course he knew first.

About 30 minutes later, we were all acquainted. I had met 2 new people, a girl named Lily Mae, and a boy named Charlie. This was awesome. I have a groupie! Yes, just what I wanted. "So, Dani. What do you want to be?" Lily asked. "Doctor, just like my mom. You?" I asked, munching on a chip. "A singer, on Broadway."

"Haha, awesome. I would be, but I cant sing." I admitted. "Haha. Nellie?" Lily asked. "Painter. I think it'd be pretty neat, Charlie?"

"I think its clear. I want to be, a dancer." He said, showing us some moves. He was horrible, I hope he was kidding. We all cheered, just to make him feel special. "Now, Abraham. You?" I asked, smiling. "Guys. I want to be, a body builder. I mean, I could bench press this whole table right now. But I haven't stretched, could pull a hammy." He started flexing his muscles, making all of us laugh. "Why flex, you have nothing there?" I joked around. "Oh, shush you. Remember, I know secrets about you." He said, hitting me gently in the arm. "Ouch. That hurts Abraham. I'm suing." I said, pounding my fist on the table. "Hey! I can help with your case. I AM a future lawyer." Ali said, smiling. "Alright, good. We have a case. Meet us tomorrow, and we'll deal with you then." Nellie laughed. "Ill be the judge." Lily said. "And we'll make up the jury." Charlie said, pointing to Nellie.

I was pretty happy. I had made some friends, life here wasn't going to be so lonesome after all. I love it here, I know I do. Its absolutely perfect. I headed back to my dorm and saw Nellie already back. She was on her laptop, skyping… I looked over, and saw her girlfriend on the screen. "Oh, DanI! Come meet Amanda." Nellie said, waving over to me. I sat beside her on the bed, and saw her. She was beautiful. Long, Blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. Uch, hated her already.

"Ah, so you're the famous DanI that Nellie's been talking about. If she didn't love me so much id think she loved you she talks so much about you." Amanda said, through the computer. I smiled a bit, and looked at Nellie. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue Dani?" Nellie asked. I laughed a bit, and looked into her eyes. They were gorgeous. Why couldn't Nellie like ME? I'm lovable… "Well, anyways. I have to go, my roommates going to be here soon. Love ya, bye" Amanda said, blowing a kiss to Nellie. They stopped the call, which made Nellie a bit upset. "You okay?" I asked, watching her put the laptop on the counter. "Fine. Happens all the time. That's what happens when you try and make long distance relationships work, you need to sacrifice things. And, I'm completely okay with it." She told me.

"Is that really how you feel?" I took her hand. "No!" She cried, hugging me. "I try and make it work buts its really hard. I miss Amanda so much, and I don't know what to do without her!" She started sobbing into my shoulder, so I patted her back. I didn't know how to make her feel better, I was horrible at cheering people up. She got up, and I saw tears streaming out of her face. "Was it a mistake to stay with her?"

"I don't know, do you really love her?" "I, I don't know. I mean, she's done things that's made me question it." She admitted. "Like?" "She cheated on me, got hooked on drugs, alcohol, things like that, hurt me…" I stood up to help her, and right when I did, she wrapped her arms around me tightly, and hugged me. I couldn't let her do this to herself…


	3. Chapter 3 Why cant she love me?

Hey! So, I really hope you like this chapter. Nothing special to say3

My first class. Finally time for that. I could focus on just school now, awesome. I grabbed my books, and left the room. I noticed Ali and Abraham in the hallway, together. They were cute, seemed like they were pretty good friends. I ran to them. "Hey guys." I said, cheery. "Oh, hey Dani. Sup?" Abraham said, putting his arm around me. He was such a doofus. But I love him anyways. "Not much baby, you?" I joked around. He laughed. "Getting my flirt on with Ali, now leave. You're cramping my style." He said, putting his arm out and leaning, trying to land on a wall, but instead he fail. "I don't think IM cramping your style smart ass." I said, not able to hold my laughter in. "See you guys later?" I asked, heading off. Ali nodded and smiled.

I found my classroom, and immediately noticed the professors name. Professor Foxenworthy. Oh crap… I opened up the door, and quickly found a seat. "Alright, lets start the class." He had a slight English accent when he spoke. "So, as some of you know, I am Mr Foxenworthy. Turn to page 10 in the textbooks." He said, turning to the board. Wait, I didn't have one.. "Um, excuse me? Mr Foxenworthy? I don't have a textbook." I said, putting my hand up. "Next time, show up on time to my class." He said, angrily. What the heck? I wasn't even late… "But, I was on time." "Listen, in college being to class 2 seconds before the bell rings doesn't qualify as being on time." He turned to me with his hands on his hips. "Well, what am I supposed to do this whole time?" "Well, Miss…" He said, waiting for me to answer. "Shay. DanI Shay."

"Well, that explains it. Your brother, Andrew, was always like this. Tardy, disrespectful, lazy." He said, pacing. I was angry. He barely knew my brother. I just huffed, and laid on the desk. The lecture was long, and very boring. Worst part is, I'm on his bad side now. Which sucks, I wanted to change his mind about my family. I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Hey, sorry about him. He's a nightmare, my dad had him." I looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair. "Names Aylin. And that's my friend, Emily." She said, pointing to a girl with black hair. She was wearing something with a lot of cleavage showing. It was kind of hot, but I liked Nellie. Not her. "DanI, DanI Shay." I introduced myself. "He is hell with feet." Emily said, crossing her arms. This didn't make me any less embarrassed though…

After class I needed to get back to the dorm. I was so embarrassed, I didn't want anybody to talk to me, I wanted to skip school every day but id get in crap. I opened up my dorm room door, and just jumped on my bed. "DanI? You alright?" I heard a voice say, I knew that sweet voice. It was Nellie… I turned my head around, and saw her. "Fine, just class wasn't very good." I answered twiddling my thumbs. "Why?" She sat beside me, and put her arm around me. "I have Mr Foxenworthy. He's pretty strict." I explained. "Oh, what did he do?" "He humiliated me in class." I admitted to her. "It'll be fine. He used to pick on my mom when she went to this school." She comforted me, and started tugging more on my arm.

I just stared into her eyes, they were beautiful. She bit her lip, and leaned closer to me. I did as well, was this happening? Were we going to do this? Our lips were extremely close. She smiled, and grabbed the back of my neck. "You're sure?" I whispered to her. She nodded, and put both her lips into her mouth. She closed her eyes, and leaned even closer. We were just about to do it, but we then heard somebody knock on the door. She quickly moved away from me, and looked at me. She ran to the door, and opened it up. It was her. Amanda. "AMANDA!" Nellie screamed. She hugged her tightly. "Hi Nellie. I missed you so much." Amanda laughed. They got back into the room, and shut the door. They grabbed each others hand, and interlocked fingers. Nellie kissed her gently on the cheek, which made me sort of mad.

An hour later.

"I still cant believe you're here." Nellie said, cuddling with Amanda. I cant believe she's here either. "DanI, you've barely said a thing all night." Amanda said, trying to get me to speak. "Yeah well, not really in a chatty mood right now." "Oh, what's wrong?" Amanda asked, looking concerned. Yeah, sure. As if she was concerned. "School troubles. Only the first day and her teachers being difficult." Nellie explained. I stared at her, I kind of wish we did kiss earlier. It would've been amazing. I wanted to just jump on her and kiss her millions of times. Without a care in the world. But I couldn't, not right now at least. "Nellie, can you please get us some coffee?" Amanda asked. Nellie nodded, and left the room.

Amanda made sure Nellie was gone, and closed the door. "Alright listen you little Bieber wannabe. I saw you looking at Nellie. With passion in your eyes, lustful glare. It needs to stop." Amanda said, standing near me. "She's going to realize soon she doesn't want to be with you." I told her, standing as well. "Yeah, and she'll go for you? Is that what you've made up in your little fantasy world? She loves me, not you."

Her phone started ringing, and she quickly picked up.

_Hello. Oh, hey Mandy. Baby, I cant talk right now. Love you too, alright sweetie bye._

"_You're cheating on Nellie?" I asked, confused. "Yeah, and if you tell anybody I'll-" "You'll what?" "Ill tell her about your little secret. That you are in love with her." I gulped a bit, and sat back on the bed. "Fine, I wont tell her. But soon enough, she's going to find out. Cheaters never win." She smirked, and sat down beside me. "Don't worry, little Bieber will find a little Gomez soon. But until then stop chasing after other peoples girlfriends. Am I clear?" I nodded, but then noticed the door opening. "Coffee!" Nellie yelled. She handed Amanda a coffee, and me one. I thanked her, and sipped a bit. _

_Amanda got up, and set her and Nellie's coffee on the counter. She grabbed Nellie's cheeks, making her lips perk out, and she kissed her. She was just doing this to piss me off. "Whoa Amanda, calm down." Nellie pushed Amanda away, and laughed. "Sorry Nell, but sometimes I cant help myself. You're so beautiful. And I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss. I gotta run." She quickly kissed her cheek, and looked at me. She gave me a death glare, but Nellie didn't catch it. She finally left, leaving me and Nellie alone again._

"_So, Nellie… can we talk?" I asked. She sighed, and sat beside me. "Listen, what happened was a mistake. I love Amanda, nothing can happen." I nodded, as she kissed my cheek. "But DanI. If me and Amanda were to ever break up, ill always turn to you." She smiled at me, the same amazing smile which made me melt. God, why cant she love me instead?_


	4. Chapter 4 I swear who did this

I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Chapter 4.

It had been 2 weeks since I found out about Amanda.. It was horrible what she was doing. I felt so bad for Nellie. But I couldn't tell her. Amanda scared me a bit, and I didn't want to get on her bad side… Even though I kind of already was. It was the weekend, so I didn't have a lecture today. GOOD. I needed to get Nellie on my side, this weekend she was finally free. She's usually busy or with Amanda. But Amanda is 'busy', but probably just sleeping with that Mandy girl. I waited in the dorm on a busy Friday, wanting Nellie to get here soon. I waited on my laptop, on Facebook. My computer beeped, and I got a message from Abraham. It read,

_COME TO MY DORM, QUICK!_

I quickly shut it, and ran to his dorm. I knocked hardly on the door. "Abraham let me in. Right now!" I shouted. He opened the door, and I saw him in tears. "What's wrong?!" I asked, running in. "Its Charlie. Somebody found him in and empty room, with blood all around him. He was almost dead. It was right after I left him. Its all my fault." He cried, grabbing onto me. He cried hard into my shoulder. "Well, was there any glass or anything there?" I asked, he nodded still in tears. "Abraham, it'll be okay. Where is he right now?" I asked him. "In the hospital, across campus. I want to visit him, but not alone. Come with me?" He said, backing up. "Of course." I said. We headed outside, not focused on anything.

I wasn't paying attention to anything, so without knowing I bumped into somebody. "Oh, so sorry." I said, looking up. It was Nellie. I couldn't hold in a smile. "Yeah, its fine. Where are you guys going?" She asked, confused. "Charlie's in the hospital. We'll explain on the way. Now come on, lets go!" Abraham grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I took Nellie's hand without thinking, and it sent shivers down my spine.

When we got there, we quickly checked in. "Hello, were here for Charlie Lubeck." Abraham said, still worried. "Relation?" The girl at the desk asked. "Huh?" Abraham asked. "Area any of you related to him?" She asked. "He's my cousin." Nellie said. "Wait, really?" I asked, turning to her. She nodded, but I still didn't believe her. "Room 202." She said, letting us leave. We started heading to the room. "Wait, so you're his cousin? I still cant believe it." I said, in shock. "No. He's not actually my cousin. We kind of look alike, so I use it, to get into things that he's in. Like the hospital." She said, smiling. "How can you smile, at a time like this?!" Abraham yelled. Me and Nellie just smiled again. We were worried about Charlie, but we weren't panicking. Abraham always did this. Even the news of blood will freak him out.

_199, 200, 201, ah 202. Abraham thought, out loud. He quickly ran into the room, and immediately squealed. Me and Nellie walked in, and saw Charlie unconscious on the bed. The monitor was beeping, which made Abraham finally smile. "Thank goodness. He's alive." Abraham sat on the chair beside him. "Wait, where's his family? And doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Nellie asked, confused. "I texted Aylin, she just hasn't messaged me back." I said, looking at Charlie. "Hey guys, look at Charlie." I said, noticing something on him. "Look at his arm. He has scars." I pointed out. "So?" Nellie said, confused. "Abraham, you said the room was empty, no glass no nothing. Just him." I said, reminiscing. "Yeah, and?" _

"_If there wasn't anything there, somebody did this to him." I told them. I looked down at Charlie, and saw him stirring. "We need to figure out who did this." Nellie whispered to me. I nodded, and looked back at Charlie. He opened his eyes, and groaned a bit. "Oh my god! Charlie!" Abraham shouted, hugging Charlie. "Ow." Charlie moaned out. Abraham quickly let go. "Sorry!" He yelped at the top of his lung. "Abraham, shut up." I said, angrily. I sat beside Charlie, and grabbed his hand. "How ya feeling bud?" I asked. "My head hurts. My everything hurts. Where's Aylin?" He moaned, rubbing his head. "I texted her. She should come soon.." I told him. "Anyways, Can you clue us in on what exactly happened?" Nellie asked. "Sure…" He said, starting to cough. _

"_Well, Abraham just left to go to the dorm. He asked when I would be back, I just said later. And when I was going to the bathroom, I got hit in the head with something really hard. Last thing I remember is being dragged somewhere, but after that everything is fuzzy." He explained, starting to rub his head again. "Do you know who did this to you?" I asked, confused. "I, I don't know. I remember it was a girl, because I heard a feminine voice. So, I know it was a girl. Oh, and they had dark hair." He told all of us. "Charlie, we're going to find out who did this. They'll get punished so hard." Abraham said, putting his head against Charlie's chest. _

_I'll find out who did this, if it's the last thing I do._


	5. Chapter 5 Figuring It Out

Please enjoy this chapter! :D Thanks, 3

So, this'll be the first chapter where I switch Point of Views at a time.

Normal Writing- Dani

_Italics- Nellie_

It had been a week since that whole, Charlie incident. I don't know when he was getting out of the hospital, but I guess he had to stay longer. Apparently something in his body got ruined, so he had to use something to help him walk, because he wasn't strong enough on his own. For now at least.

I climbed out of bed, scared as hell. The girl who hurt Charlie could be anybody… I had too much to focus on. This, how to get Nellie. Wait, maybe if I find out who she is, then Nellie will want me. Okay, that was it. I HAD to know. Nellie was still sleeping, so I quietly grabbed my clothes. I got into my clothing.

_I opened up my eyes, and saw Dani creeping to her dresser. I kept hidden from her though, so she couldn't see I was awake. She opened her dresser, and picked some clothing out. She immediately stripped her shirt and shorts off. I saw her in her bra and underwear. Usually I wouldn't stare at another girl in her underwear, because of Amanda, but something about Dani made me want to stare. She had such a nice figure. She then stripped off her bra, and underwear. So I saw her completely nude. I was hypnotized. Her naked figure, was too much for me to handle. She quickly slipped on a new pair of underwear, and a brand new bra. Damn, I could've stared longer. She grabbed a shirt and put it on. Along with a pair of jeans. She left the room, and shut the door quickly. Heh, was I feeling things about her, that maybe I shouldn't? Maybe I should keep her here today, just so I can see if I do. _

I ran out of the room, but then realized I forgot my phone. I opened the door, and saw Nellie finally awake. "Morning sleepy head." I grabbed my phone and laughed. "Where are you heading off to?" She asked, getting out of the bed. "Or, just to see if I can get any clue on who did that to Charlie." She moved closer towards me.. What was she doing? "Nellie I have to-" "NO!" She quickly interrupted me. "Please don't go." This was weird… She didn't want me to try and find it out? Wait… Was she the one? "Nellie, I have a question for you." I needed to find out. "Yeah?" She moved in closer towards me, making me move over as well. "Alright. So, you remember how Charlie described the girl who did that to him?" "mhm. Why?"

"Are you the person who tried killing him?" I blurted out. She moved away from me, and got up off the bed. "What? No!" She shouted, angrily. "Well, it all fits. You're a girl, you weren't there for a couple hours, you were all fidgety around Charlie, and you have dark hair." "Okay, first of all. I wasn't there because I had lecture I had to go to. Second I was fidgety because I hate hospitals, my sister died in one. And last, do you have any idea how many people go here? A bunch of girls have black hair. I cant believe you think I hurt him. I've known him for years, he's my friend." She was getting frustrated. "Nellie, I'm sorry. I just thought, because-" "I know what you thought. I was the closest one who met all the expectations, so you blamed me. Get your facts straight. I cant believe I thought you were trustworthy. Screw you DanI." She shouted.

"Nellie, please. I didn't mean to offend you. Come on." I got up and grabbed her arm, only to have a swat at me. Her hand brushed really hard across my face, making me fall back onto the bed. I held my face, and watched as she started to cry. "You have to know that accusing me of hurting Charlie hurts me." She yelled. "You didn't have to hit me." I whispered. "Uch! You're such an ignorant little child! You think that when something happens it shouldn't have! Well you need to know something. Were adults now. Grow up!"

"I grow up? You're the one whose shouting at me for thinking something. YOU should be the one to grow up." These words shouldn't be coming out of my mouth, but they were forcing themselves out. "Oh my god DanI. You really need to get things straight. I'm sick of you acting like you own the place. You're such a… a…" She tried getting something out. "Such a what Nellie? Go ahead say it!" "Such a bitch!" That, that shocked me. I stepped back, really upset. "it's a well known fact." She said, crossing her arms. "Fine. Fine, I'll go find out who did this by myself. Just one thing." "What?"

"You gave me a fact. Ill give you one. Amanda's cheating on you." I said, running out of the dorm. I put my hand over my mouth, and started to cry.

_Cheating on me? No. It was in the heat of the moment. DanI didn't mean it. But why would she blurt THAT out? It was true. Amanda was cheating on me. But I needed to make sure of it. I grabbed my phone, and called her. If she was cheating, I would know. "MM Hello?" I heard her say. She was happy, and she was moaning. _

"_Hello. Amanda. Its me Nellie. What are you doing. You're cheating on me that's what." I accused her, getting angry. "How'd you find out Nellie. Dammit, did DanI tell you. I swear to god.." "Yes DanI told me. But that doesn't excuse you. We're over." I told her, hanging up the phone, in tears. I cant believe she would do that to me, after all that's happened. She has cheated on me before, but just a hook up. Just a one time thing. This wouldn't be a one time thing, she was making out with somebody on the phone. DAMN! Why am I so stupid?! _

When I got to the library, I was on a mission. To try not to remember about Nellie, and just focus on who did that to Charlie. I looked around, and just saw a bunch of people reading. I then saw Aylin at a table, head buried in her arms though. I walked over to her, and took a seat. "Aylin? You okay?" I asked. "No! I'm worried about Charlie. After I went there last night, he made me leave. I was only there for an hour, and he said to go. I want to help, but he wont let me. I don't think he wants me to even help him. And I know this sounds selfish, but lately when he wasn't hurt, he acted weird. I think he wants to break up" She cried. "To help him, you need to do what he wants. Got it?" I asked, grabbing onto her hand. "He wont break up with you." She looked at me, with tears streaming down her face. She had makeup marks on her face from her tears, and I just felt like crying with her.. I'm not very good at cheering people up… "I'm just gonna go." Aylin said, wiping away some tears. "Where?" I looked up at her getting up. "I need to see Charlie. Even if he doesn't want to see me." She said, running out. I rolled my eyes, with a grin on my face.

I then heard somebody whimpering. I looked through all the halls, finding random people reading books, couples making out, and just some empty halls. I then saw Emily, who was crying her eyes out in the science fiction section. "Emily? Why are you crying? Did you read Harry Potter? Find out that Snape killed Dumbledore?" I joked around. She quickly looked up, and I saw her face and hands were covered in blood. I backed up a bit. "Holy crap." I gasped. She got up, and wiped away her tears. She ran to me, and pushed me against the wall. I breathed heavily, and stared at her. "What's going on?" I whispered. She reached into her pocket, and I saw her taking out a knife. I gulped, and tried moving back more, but ran into the wall behind me. Wait, a knife. Covered in blood. She was the one who tried to hurt Charlie! "You did this. Why?" I asked, freaking out at the blood stained knife.

"You figured it out. Charlie needed to get out of here. He was spending too much time with Aylin. I needed to scare him. I didn't mean to hurt him so much, it just got out of hand." She moved the knife close to my body, making me go cross eyed looking at it. "And, now that you know. Ill have to kill you." She held the knife close to my neck. Tears started forming in my eyes. I was terrified. "Please. Don't do this. I wont tell anybody. Please." I cried out. I could feel the cold blade on my neck, making me get more and more terrified. "You better not." She said, grabbing her bag. She set the knife in there, and headed to the door. But before she got there, she started walking back. "I feel bad for you." She said. "Why?" I said, wanting to leave, go to my dorm, cradle in my bed, and stay there forever.

"Because, keeping this a secret will be really difficult." She said, pushing me lightly. She left the library, finally. I ran out of the library, and into an open elevator. Thank god, it was empty. I took my phone out, and saw I had 2 messages, both from Nellie.

_You were right. Come home. We need to talk. ~Nellie_

_I need you to come home. Please. ~Nellie_

_I gave it a half smile, but it doesn't mean I'm not still mad at her… _


	6. Chapter 6 Perfect

Enjoy the chapter3

Normal writing- Dani

_Italics- Nellie._

This chapter is a bit risky. Not smut, but. Eh, you'll see.

_I needed to make the room look nice. She texted me and told me she'd be here in 30 minutes. I only had 30 minutes to do this thing. First I grabbed some candles and lit them up. Dani was going to be so wowed, she'll love me forever. I guess I never realized how much I truly loved her until now. I grabbed some air freshener and sprayed the room, while setting some stuff for a picnic up. I got a knock on my door, so I quickly answered. It was the food delivery guy. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?" I asked, getting my wallet out. "45 dollars." He said, handing me the food. I gave him a 50. "Keep the change." I smiled, closing the door. I had gotten some chicken, some good bread, potatoes, pie and some wine. _

_After about 20 minutes, I heard another knock on the door. I walked over, in fancy clothes, and answered it. It was DanI. Yes, she was here. _

Nellie picked up the door, and I saw it. She was wearing a nice, red dress, which was tight to the body. I got into the room, and saw the room filled with candles. It was really nice. "Sit." She said, taking my hand, bringing me to the blanket on the floor. "What is all this?" I asked, taking a seat. "My way of saying I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you, what I called you. I was just angry. I don't think you're a, you know." I smiled at her. "Also, I want to impress you." She took my hand once more, and lifted it to her mouth. She gently kissed it. "Time to eat." She said, opening a basket up. She got some chicken, bread and potatoes out. She placed some food equally on two plates, and handed one to me. "Thanks." I said, starting to munch on a piece of chicken.

After we ate, she got some wine out of the basket. "Oh god Nellie." I laughed. She grabbed some wine glasses, and poured it in. She handed me the glass, and held hers up. "Cheers." She smiled at me, as we clinked glasses. I then brought it to my face, and took my first sip. "Mmm." I moaned. "Good right?" She said, taking another sip.

We were done the bottle in about half an hour, and then had nothing to do. "So. What do you want to do?" I asked, sitting against the bed. She moved the stuff over to the side of the blanket, and moved in front of me. She was on her hands and knees, with her face right there. "I was thinking we could.." She said, leaning her face into mine. Was this happening? Our faces were an inch apart, and I just stared into her eyes. She then, moved even closer, and smashed her lips into mine. Her lips were soft, and had a nice feeling to them. I could hear fireworks, but those were probably my imagination. She poked my lips with her tongue, wanting entrance into my mouth. I obeyed, and gave her what she wanted. She moved her lips around my mouth , fighting her tongue with mine.

"Lets move to the bed." She said, smiling. I just nodded.

_Before I know it me and Dani are making out on the bed. It felt good, it felt like I waited for this my whole life. I tugged on her shirt, wanting her just to rip it off. "Take it off." I whispered to her. "What?" She said, confused. "Your shirt. Take your shirt off." I said, holding onto her hand. "Oh." She said, grabbing onto her shirt. She lifted it above her head, and threw it off to the side. I said it before, I'll say it again. Her figure was amazing, just seeing her like this turned me on. I started unzipping my dress, wanting as little clothes on me as possible. I finally got it off, so I threw it to the end of the bed. I pulled her up, so we sat on our knees. "You are beautiful." DanI said, holding onto my face. I smiled a bit, looking into her eyes. "I want you." I said, pushing her onto the bed. I climbed on top of her, and leaned my face in. I stared at her lips, but then kissed them hard. I heard a laugh escape Dani's mouth, as I felt her hand slip into my panties._

_Best night in my whole life._

_The next day, I woke up next to Nellie, who looked amazing. She was nude, but I wasn't. I was in my underwear. I grabbed her body, careful not to wake her, and just wrapped my self around her. Her body was warm, which made me feel good. I snuggled my head into her neck, and closed my eyes. This was perfect. Well, almost perfect. I could do without the information I had learned earlier about Emily, but I'll try and put it in the back of my mind. I knew I had to keep this a secret, but once Nellie finds out I know, she'll get so pissed. I'll just have to make sure, she never finds out._


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Back

I didn't want to wake her, so we stayed cuddled in the bed. She's so peaceful when she's asleep. I then felt a movement, it was her. She was stirring. "Mmm. What time is it?" She moaned, rubbing her eyes. "10:00. Why?" I asked, pulling her closer. Her skin felt warm, even though she was a bit cold, just being with her made me feel warmer. "Just wondering. Last night was fun, right?" She asked, turning her body to me. I just nodded, getting out of the bed. "What are you doing?" She sat up on the bed, the sheets covering her body. "Getting dressed. Don't feel like staying in my underwear all day. Here." I said, getting her a shirt and shorts. She quickly took them, but just held them in her hand. "What?" I asked, putting my shirt on. "I sort of need a bra." She said looking around. "Well, grab one." I said, laughing. I slipped on some pants, and walked over to her. She sighed, and stared at the dresser. "But, but its too far away." She laughed, reaching over, and falling on the bed. She was being so dramatic, is that why I'm so crazy for her? "Fine. Ill get you one." I said, going to her dresser. She perked up. "Underwear too?" I asked, grabbing some. "Duh."

I threw the clothes at her, and turned around so I wouldn't see her change. "Dani?" She said. "Yeah?" "I don't care what you see. You saw me last night like this." She told me, I could hear her stand up. "I, I uh.. I just um, wanted to uh…" I stuttered like an idiot. She grabbed my body, and spun me around. She had her bra on, but that was it. "Oh Jesus.." I said, with my breath taken away. She had a magnificent figure. "Yeah, me and him don't really see eye to eye." She quickly slipped on some clothes, and grabbed the door handle. We walked out, and started taking. "Because you're gay? Do you go to church or anything? Do you, even believe in him?" I asked, taking her hand. She saw some people, and quickly dropped it, which made me a bit upset. "I believe in him, I just don't really feel welcome at church. I went when I was a kid, but ever since I came out, my parents forced me to stay home, going on about some crap about how the priest hates me. That how since I like woman, god will send me to the flaming pit of fire. Obviously, I know that's not true. I know the ways god works, but I've been too scared to go. I feel like everyone will be against me, and ill be truly alone." She wiped away a tear falling from her eye. "Well, that was extremely depressing." She added, smiling at me.

I looked at her glowing face, and just saw her light up. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I quickly turned around. It was Emily… My expression dropped, and my skin tightened. I was shaking a bit on the outside, and exploding on the inside. "Hey guys." Emily said, smiling at Nellie. "Hi!" Nellie said, really perky. "What's up?" Nellie looked at me, long enough for Emily to make the nastiest face ever. "Nothing, just gonna go see if we can find out who did this to Charlie." Nellie admitted. What? Why didn't she say anything. "Well good luck, I hear whoever did this left campus. I hear they're long gone." Emily said, in a voice that Nellie totally couldn't buy. But since my life sucks, she did. "Well, do you know anything?" She asked. "No! Well, I gotta go." Emily said, running off. "What's her problem?" Nellie asked me. I just shrugged. "Nellie?" I asked, looking around. "Yeah?"

"Could we, not do the Charlie thing today? Time will reveal who did this." I asked of her. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me. She let me go, and we started walking down the hall. I looked down the hall, and saw Abraham laughing. Finally he was happy. "Hey, look. There's Abraham." I said, grabbing her hand, and running with her. I then saw him with Charlie. Charlie was back! "Charlie!" Nellie shouted, running to him. "Hey! How are you feeling?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him. "Better. Of course I cant really walk. So I use this chair. Thank god I have Abraham, or id be all alone in this." He said, thanking Abraham. "Anything to help a friend, but what about Aylin?" He asked the question we were all too afraid to ask.

"Right. Aylin. Well, I haven't spoken to her since that day at the hospital. I wanted her to leave, I really didn't need her to see me like that. I miss her so much, how is she?" He curiously asked. "Fine, but she's upset. She thinks you want to break up with her." I bent down, and grabbed his hand. He looked so helpless in that wheelchair, and I know who did this… But, I didn't do anything about it. I feel horrible, but I didn't want to die. Time would reveal who did this. "You need to talk to her. Let her help. Let her know everything is okay. Tell her you love her."

"But what about my chair? I don't want her to be upset." "Charlie! She's already upset. She loves you, but she's afraid. Of you want, we'll come with you." "Well, Dani and Abraham will. I'm, busy." Nellie stuttered. "That's okay Nellie. Guys, can we go now?" Charlie asked, putting his hands to the wheels. "Of course." Abraham said, starting to get louder, and more anxious. "Well, see you Nellie!" Abraham yelled, picking me up. He set me on Charlie's lap, to whom I put my arms around, like a joke. Abraham then moved Charlie's hands off his wheels. He grabbed the handle bars and sped the wheelchair up, running to Aylin's room. Damn Abraham, why are you in such a hurry. I grabbed Charlie even tighter, now wanting to be safe. Then we came to a sudden stop, making me grip him even harder. "Thanks for saving me prince. However can I repay you?" I asked, smiling. "Oh you know." He said, winking, I just laughed. Abraham knocked on Aylin's door, and waited there. She opened it up, and saw all of us. "Charlie? Why is DanI on your lap?" Aylin asked, crossing her arms. "Oh, Abraham put me on here so it wouldn't take as long to get here." I explained, hopping off. "Oh… You guys can come in if you want." Aylin said, leaning against the wall. I nodded, saying thanks. I pushed Charlie's wheelchair into the room, with Abraham entering in front of me. Aylin closed the door, and sat on a chair. Me and Abraham sat on a bed beside each other, watching them. "Listen, Aylin." He started. Aylin put her hands in her pockets, and stared at him. "Why'd you make me leave? The first time, you wanted me gone. The second time, you made the nurse kick me out. Do you not want to date me anymore?" She asked, starting to become misty eyed. "Of course I want to date you. You're one of the most important people in my life. I didn't want you to see me, all butchered like that. I looked morbid, and I didn't want to make you feel sorry for me." "I don't care how you look. I love you Charlie. I was feeling horrible. I wanted to help you, I kept thinking you didn't want me anymore." "I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way." Charlie grabbed her hand.

Aylin bent down to Charlie's height, and took his face into her hands. "When you get out of this chair, I'm going to show you how much I really love you." She said, kissing his lips. Abraham took my hand, and leaned his head on my shoulder. "I love happy endings." He said, wiping a tear out of his eye. "You're so dramatic." I laughed. "So, did you ever find out who did this?" Aylin asked. "Not yet. But when I find out, they better wish they didn't do that." He said back. I felt so guilty. I knew all along, but he didn't. Nobody did. "I'm confused. What's going to happen, and what is happening?" Abraham asked. "Well, I don't have function of my legs, Ill be in this chair for a bit, but with enough physical therapy, and help to get these images out of my head, I'll be okay. By the end of this year, I promise ill be out of this chair. I'm going to be walking again. With my beautiful girlfriend, dancing with her. Playing basketball with my best friend Abraham. And just doing the best I can with everything." He admitted, smiling.


	8. Chapter 7 5 I cant believe this happened

Hello! So this'll be more of a half chapter. I just need to explain something. That'll be used later…

Italics; Nellie.

_An hour ago.._

_I left them in the hallway, I had just gotten a text from somebody, telling me to meet them in the library. Who was it? The number looked familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly. I walked down the hall, anxious to find out. When I saw the face, I just stopped. I couldn't believe who it was… It… it was Amanda. _

_I started to back up, but she just grabbed my arm. "Wait." She begged. "What do you want. To say that girl didn't mean anything to you? Save it." "No. I'm just going to say, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Okay, listen. I didn't cheat on you. I cheated on her, with you. So that means I like you more." She said, trying to make it sound okay. "If you liked me more, you should've broken up with her. Screw off Amanda." I said, getting madder. "I will not until you forgive me." "I'm not forgiving you! You were dating someone while dating me. I think that's considered cheating." I said, starting to tear up._

"_You know, it isn't even about the cheating thing. Its just that I felt special with you…" "I couldn't break up with her. You dont know the stress I was under…" _

"_Oh yeah, having 2 people wanting you. So stressful! You know, I don't even know why I bothered to be with you. I should've known.." I said, walking away. I felt her tug on my arm though. She pulled me back, and grabbed the back of my head. She pressed her lips against mine. I meant to push her away, but I couldn't stop it. It felt like old times. Before all this crap started. She pulled her lips away, and looked at my face. _

"_I.. Uh… I have to… Um." I stuttered, before running off. Dani needed to know. But how was I going to break it to her?_


	9. Chapter 8 So emotional

Hi! So, I might be adding more ships to this story. They wont have big story lines, but will be mentioned briefly. Enjoy.

About an hour after talking, we heard a knock on the door. "Oh, ill get that." Charlie said, about to start wheeling over. "No. I got it." I said, opening the door. It was Ali… I smiled as I let her in. "Hey Ali." I said, sitting back beside Abraham. "Hey guys. Charlie, glad you're back." She said, taking his hand and patting it. "Thanks Ali. You know, I never realized how hard this is. We only have 2 ramps on campus, people treat you differently if you're in a chair, and some don't even notice you. I am so sorry that you are stuck like this for your whole life. You're so brave Ali. I applaud you." He said, rolling over to her. He hugged her, smiling. "I better go." I said, looking at the time. "Nice to see you Charlie." I gave him a hug, waved goodbye, and left. I walked down the hall, and grabbed my phone out. I realized I had 2 messages, one from Nellie, one from mom.

_Hey babe c; Miss you. Come home, I got a surprise… ~Nellie_

I replied back with a,

_Sure deal, see you soon. ;) ~Dani_

My mom's message read,

_Call ASAP. Need to talk. ~Mom._

I quickly dialled the number, and waited for her to pick up. _Dammit mom, pick up._

**Hello?**

_**Mom, I got your message. What's wrong?**_

**Its your father. He called me, and um. He told me that..**

_**That what mom? What?**_

**He's going into the war. **

_**Wha- What? He cant. He cant! **_

**He didn't have a choice.**

_**I cant believe this. When's he leaving?**_

**He's already gone… I've tried calling before, it just didn't put me through. Honey, I'm sorry.**

I was in shock. I couldn't speak, or do anything. What if he died? He's a great person, I cant live without my dad…

**Honey? Honey are you there?**

I just moved the phone from my ear, and hung up. I started running, not caring who I hit. I was too upset to even care. Without noticing, I accidentally whacked someone in the face. "Hey!" They yelled. I quickly stopped, but I didn't turn around. My face was red and puffy, and tears were coming down my face. "Watch where you're going." They said. Wait, I recognized that voice. It couldn't be. It wasn't. I turned around, and saw somebody I didn't expect to see. It was one of my old high school bullies, shit. His name was Maxfield, he picked on me at school everyday since I came out. Also, before I knew I was gay, we dated for a bit…"What are you doing here?" I asked, hiding my face from him. "I go here now. You?" He asked, with that same smirk on his face he always had. "I.. I" I stuttered, not being able to make any words come out.

"Probably visiting all of your girlfriends. Homo." He laughed. I just rolled my eyes, and started walking. "Listen!" He shouted. "What?" I asked, turning once more towards him. "I knew you went here. My girlfriend told me you did." He said, crossing his arms. "Girlfriend? YOU have a girlfriend? Is she blind, deaf, and just plain stupid?" "No. She's gorgeous. You're jealous." He said. "No. Any girl who would date you is obviously an idiot. Now, if you'll excuse me.." I started, but he grabbed my arm.

"Still trying to pick up every girl? I'm gay, remember? And you're probably the one who turned me gay." I said, making him angry. "Don't you want to know who I'm dating?" He asked. "Yes. Bring in the village fool." I said, waving my arms out. "Her name is Emily. This is a picture of her. Don't get any ideas." He held up a picture, and it was the same Emily I know… Holy crap. I hated him, but he could get hurt. Literally. "I know her, may not want to get involved with her." I pointed to the picture. "Ill do whatever the hell I want." He said, pushing me lightly against the wall. "Bye Shay." He laughed, leaving.

_DanI, don't let him bother you. Don't let anything bother you. You'll be fine, the police will take Emily away, dad will be fine, everyone will be okay. I thought to myself. But it didn't help. My eyes suddenly filled with water, my heart kept beating faster and faster. I started to run, crying really heavily. I want to leave here, so I don't have to deal with any crap. I opened the door to my room, and saw Nellie there. She saw me in tears. _

"_DanI! What happened?" She asked, running up to me. I threw my stuff on the floor, and just grabbed her. I cried into her shoulder, really heavily. She just held me there, the door wide open, my stuff all over the floor. _

_About an hour later, I started explaining stuff to her. "So, my mom told me he's gone. To make it worse, my old high school bully, and ex boyfriend, is here. He's already tormenting me, and I haven't even seen him much." I said, grasping her hand tightly. "It'll be okay. He lays a finger on you, ill kill him. And your dad will be okay." She set her other hand on my lap, and just smiled at me. "I'm scared. But knowing you're here for me, makes it better." I said, leaning my face closer to hers. I kissed her softly on the lips, and set my head on her shoulder. She just wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed me. "DanI Shay. I love you so much." She kissed the top of my head, as we sat there._

"_I love you too." _


	10. Chapter 9 Spilling my guts

Hi guys! So I just wanted to do a little shout out. To you guys3 You always brighten up my day with your little comments. You make me continue on with my chapters when I get lazy, you're the ones who inspired me to keep making these! I know it sounds crazy, but thank you. I couldn't do this without all of you. Alright, now back to the story!

Oh, and to any celebrating Thanksgiving, HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I am Canadian, so Ive already had it.

So, in this chapter it'll show her in school again, and since I'm not in college, I don't know how it works. If it doesn't seem like college would, I apologize in advance.

Oh, and just because I love you guys, this chapter will be extra long. I know you've been wanting longer chapters.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._ I want to say it until my heart gives out. It feels so nice to say, especially to Nellie. And to hear, of course better to hear coming from Nellie's lips. She's perfect. I'm surprised she's giving me a chance, I am definitely far from being perfect. We were still cuddled together on the bed, when she nudged me. I was deep in thought so I jumped a bit. She laughed, and lifted me off of her. "Can I show you something?" She asked. I nodded, and watched as she grabbed a guitar. "I've kind of been working on this song ever since the day I met you. I knew right from the get go that someday we'd be together. Its not completely done though. Its called Lights." She said, sitting on the bed across from me. A song, a song? For me? She was, just amazing.

_Can't get you out of my mind, So I,_

_Try and get space go outside_

_But then there you are_

_Never very far from me here_

_Try and discuss the simplicity and love of a_

_Wood burning fire, in front of me_

_Think of other times _

_Ignore wishes that you were mine_

She then got up, kneeled on the floor, and closed her eyes.

_Bright, bright_

_Lights_

_Spotlight makes it hard to see the stars at night_

_Everyday has become my stage and I_

_Feel I have made_

_One, two, three many mistakes_

_Lets go the speed of light_

_So we can stop,_

_Stand still in time six seventy one_

_Million miles an hour we'll run _

_Exist with our own rules of the world_

_Where things that happen here aren't told_

_Cover up with the truth_

_That I'm not really with you_

_She then stopped playing, a tear was trickling down my cheek. She was such a great singer, and the passion in that song was incredible. "That's all I have so far. I still need to figure out a third verse.." She said, taking my hand. Her eyes were filled up with tears. "I think its amazing. You're amazing." I grabbed her face, and kissed her passionately. "I never really knew you could sing." I said, pulling her onto the bed. "I've been singing for a while. Its really been helpful to crap that's gone on. I was in my high school glee club. Whenever I had a problem, I didn't get majorly upset, I just sang about it." She explained. "You have a fantastic voice. You need to share it with everyone." I suggested._

"_Share it with everyone? I was a background singer, I did the OOH's and the AH's. I'm too nervous to sing in front of just anyone." "Well, you sang in front of me?" I asked, confused. "You're not just anyone." She smiled, as she kissed me, while making a loud kissy sound. "I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life. Ill finish that song." She said, putting her arm around me. _

_The next day was the regular. Get up early, get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, get myself all dolled up, grab my stuff, and head out the door for school. I didn't mind school, but it meant I had to stay away from Nellie, and see Professor Foxenworthy. I shut the door, and headed out. I walked down the hall, did my daily routine of greeting Abraham and Ali, but now Charlie was in that little posse. I rushed to the class, and sat in my normal seat beside Aylin. I didn't want to talk to Aylin today, because I knew that Emily would drag herself in and make me even more uncomfortable. I grabbed my books from my bag, and just sat, playing on my phone, waiting for class to start._

"_Phones away Miss Shay." I heard Mr Foxenworthy say. I quickly stuffed it in my bag, and stared at him. "Tell me, what are you're dreams?" He asked all of us. "You!" He pointed to some random girl with red, curly hair. "Marissa." She quickly looked up, she looked shy though. I noticed she was drawing something, instead of paying attention. "Ye-yeah?" She stuttered. "What is your dream?" "I, um. Would like to become an artist." She said, biting her lip. "Ah, interesting. You, Mr Michael Weisman. What would you like to be." He asked, pointing to a very attractive boy. I was gay, but boy if I wasn't… "I guess id like to be a guitar player, and sing a little." He answered. His voice was deep, and very masculine. "I see. Last one, you. Miss Shay." He pointed right at me. Oh crap, think fast… "Um Id like to be a singer, and actor." I answered quickly. "Miss Shay. Do you think that dream is very reasonable?" He asked, heading to a seat. "Excuse me?" I was so confused. "Well, being famous is very hard. And I'm not sure you'd be able to push yourself far enough to become famous. You're weak, and not a very hard worker." I stood up, angrily. "I'm allowed to dream anything I want. You cant just criticize me when you didn't for Marissa, or Michael." "Yes, I am your professor. Its my job to help you choose a reasonable dream."_

"_Dani, sit down." Aylin whispered to me. "No! You cant say that to me." I shouted to him. "I'm just being honest." "Just because you have a problem with my family, doesn't mean you're allowed to be rude to me!" _

"_My impression I got of you, is the exact same as all of your family. You're weak, lazy, and not at all someone who likes to try." He said. "My family was right about you. You're a dick!" I shouted, by accident. I quickly put my hands over my mouth, shocked that I just said that. "After class today, you can clean up in here. I will not be spoken to that way." I nodded, and quickly sat down. "That isn't fair!" Michael yelled, standing up for me. Oh, he's standing up for me! Aww. What a sweet person. "You too then." He said. "Guess ill see you after class." Michael said. I just nodded at him, and smiled._

_After class, me and Michael stayed behind. "When the room is nice and spotless, you can leave." Mr Foxenworthy lectured us. He then left, and shut the door. "So…" He laughed, kicking his feet around. I just smiled. "I'm DanI." I said, holding my hand out. "Michael." He shook my hand, and smiled again. "Okay. I need to ask. Do you have a girlfriend? Not that I'm interested, I'm just wondering." I asked. He just laughed. "No. I'm gay. I do have a boyfriend though." He answered. "What a small world, I am too!" I laughed. "You dating anybody right now?" He asked. "Yeah…" I smiled. "Ooh, who?" _

"_Nellie Veitenheimer. Who are you dating?" "Blake Jenner." He said, getting his phone out. He showed me a picture of Blake, wow. He was kind of cute too. "You know, he kind of looks like the boy version of you." Michael said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, I guess." "So, you know that chick Emily who sits near you?" That made me freeze. I just stood there, and thought about Emily. "Hey, Dani? You okay?" Michael asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah.. Fine. Why?" I asked._

"_You blanked when I mentioned Emily. What's wrong?" He asked, while I was staring at the ground. "Nothing." I started to scratch at my wrist, I did whenever I was nervous. "No. Something's wrong." He said, trying to get me to squeal. "I cant tell you." I said, trying to go to the board to start cleaning. "Tell me now. Or else." He smiled. "Fine…" I said, turning to face him. "One day my friend, Charlie Lubeck, got really badly hurt. He almost died. I figured out who did it, it was Emily. She said if I tell anybody, that id die. Please, don't tell anybody." I begged. "Am I the only one who knows?" He asked. I nodded. "DanI, you have to tell the police." He said, worried. "No! I cant. She knows I'm the only one who knows, and if she gets arrested, and comes out, she'll murder me." I was so scared. "If she's not caught in a month, then I'm telling someone." He said, starting to clean. I just sighed, but agreed. "So, does Blake go to this school?" I asked. "Yeah, he is. We share a dorm, which is even better. If you know what I mean." Michael said, winking. I just started laughing at that. "Yeah, me and Nellie are roomies too." I said, wiping some stuff off the board. "DanI?" He said. "Yeah?" I asked, turning my face to him. "I think I just found a new friend." He laughed. "Me too Michael. Me too." _


	11. Chapter 10 I think I screwed up

Hi guys! So, I'm really happy Dani finally told somebody. I'm going to continue with the Michael and DanI cleaning thing, because I have some idea with this. Enjoy!

So, slushies will be added in this chapter. Just to show how immature some people still are. LOL.

So, tomorrow I probably wont be updating because Ill be at my sisters, well. Maybe, I don't know. I just wanted to give you this chapter because today ill be gone too.

"I hate this. Mr Foxenworthy hates me, that's why he's making me do this." I said to myself. "He hates me too. When my mom was in school, they dated. But she dumped him, and now he takes it out on my family. It sucks." He said, putting his mop in the dirty water. "Does he like, hate anything that moves or something?" I asked, confused. "Pretty much. Except Marissa. He didn't give a damn that she was drawing, or anything. Aylin just texts all class long, and he doesn't even care. Guess he's picked his favourites." Michael laughed. "Yeah, and his least favourites."

"I feel so honoured to be his least favourite out of our class." We laughed, wiping some crap off the board. It didn't matter anyways, the whole 'dream' talk was probably his way of making me clean up after him. I then heard something buzzing, which made me jump. "What was that?" I asked, franticly. "My phone. Calm down." Michael giggled, and answered it. He talked for a bit, and looked at me. "Its Blake." He said, putting his mouth over the spot where you talk into. I smiled, and wiped the board some more. As 15 minutes went on, I was still cleaning, and he was still talking. "Okay, see you then. Bye." He said, hanging up. "How about you say we ditch here, and go hang out with Blake at the skate park?" He asked. "I don't want to be like a third wheel…" I said, making an excuse. "Bring Nellie along. Blake really wants to meet you." He said, practically begging me. "Fine…" I smiled, and took out my phone. I quickly texted her,

_Hey Nellie, meet me and a couple friends at the skate park. ~DanI _

_Sure3 See you then. ~Nellie._

"_She'll meet us there." I said, going to the door. I opened it up, and let Michael out first. We headed to the skate park, which took 10 minutes to find. When we finally got there, I saw a blonde boy with scruffy hair. "That him?" I asked, pointing. "Yeah." Michael started grinning, as he ran to Blake. I watched as he grabbed him, and squeezed him tightly. I just smiled, at how cute that was. I then saw Nellie waiting at the swings close to the ramps. I ran over, and sat on a swing next to her. "Hey cuteness." I said, smiling. "Oh, hey." Nellie said, turning to me. I did the same, and took her hand. She smiled, and stood up. "Come with me." I got up too, and we started walking. "Nellie, can I talk to you?" I asked her. "Yeah, sure." _

"_You know the first time we met? How I told you how my parents weren't all that accepting?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" "I um, wasn't exactly telling you the truth. My parents actually, did accept me.." I admitted. She dropped my hand, and stared at me. "Excuse me?" She asked. "What?" I asked, confused. "You, you lied to me?" "Yeah, but I just wanted you to like me more." _

_She brushed her fingers through her hair, and started walking off. "I don't get why you're so upset!" I shouted. "I am upset because I thought we had that in common. That finally I found somebody who went through the same thing, but I was wrong." She started getting teary eyed. "You cant be mad at this little thing." "Little thing? I was so different growing up, I was made fun of for being gay, from everyone. Even my parents did. I thought that I finally had somebody who I could relate to. Who wouldn't make fun of me. Screw you DanI. I never want to talk to you again." She ran off, in tears. I frowned, and looked to my feet. I didn't want anyone to talk to me. I didn't want anybody to see me. I started walking towards the ramps, and saw Blake and Michael there, cuddling. Careful DanI, don't let them see you cry. I started to run. _

"_DanI?" Michael asked, chasing after me. He grabbed my arm, and saw I was crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "Because I'm the dumbest person alive!" I yelled. "Why?" "Nellie just left. Because I did something, that was so stupid!" I tried to leave, but Michael grabbed me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and cried into his chest. He started to shush me, and rubbed my head. He rocked me back and forth. "Its gonna be alright." He whispered. _

_We stayed like that for 5 minutes, until Blake finally came over. "Hey, what's taking so long?" Blake asked. Michael let me go, and I wiped some tears away. "Just, troubles." He answered. "Sorry. Thanks Michael, but I think ill go." I said, starting to leave. "Wait! I haven't even talked to you yet. I'm Blake." He said, holding his hand out. "Yeah, Michael was talking about you." I said, shaking his hand. "Ooh, I'm famous." Blake laughed, winking. I smiled, but then frowned again. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay." Blake said, patting my shoulder. _

_The next day I got up, wanting to stay in bed and never wake up. Nellie never spoke to me all night, she just gave me the silent treatment. The only time I heard her say something was when I got home. She was talking to her friend, but when I got in she hung up. I just wanted her to know how sorry I was. How I just did it to get closer to her. She was fast asleep, I wanted to wake her, but I couldn't. She would just yell, or not say anything. I quickly got dressed, and left. I found Abraham and Ali in the hallway, again with Charlie. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "Chilling, waiting for class to start." Abraham said, staring at Ali, who was admiring Charlie. "Awesome. Well, I need to go. Talk later?" Abraham nodded, as I left. I arrived at class, with all my stuff. I saw Michael there, texting somebody. I sneaked up behind him, and poked him, making him jump. "Hey hottie." I said, jokingly. "Hey sex on a stick." He laughed. "What's up?" I asked, sitting beside him. We didn't actually have assigned seats, so I could basically sit wherever I want. I set my bag down, and waited for his response. "Oh, not all that much. Did Nellie and you make up?" He asked. "I wish. She wouldn't talk to me at all." _

"_Make yourself noticeable, then maybe she'll see. Whenever I fight with Blake, I always try and catch him off guard with something enjoyable. Try it." He suggested. "Ill try. Hopefully it'll work." He just nodded, and grabbed his book. "Maybe he'll make us throw them away, and he'll say my dream is pathetic." I laughed, along with him. I heard the door open, and saw Mr Foxenworthy walk in. He looked angrier then usual. "Looks like somebody's going to die today." I whispered to Michael. "Everybody quiet!" Mr F yelled. "Mr Weisman. Miss Shay. Over here, NOW." He yelled, getting us to go up there. We quickly ran down, scared. "Yeah?" I gulped. "You guys were supposed to clean last night." "We did though…" Michael said, confused._

"_Last night when I came here, it was a mess. All the gum under the desks were still there, the floors were dirty. You were supposed to make it spotless." He was pissed… "But, it looked pretty clean when we left." I said. "You know what? I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, I'll give you an even worse punishment. Go sit down." He calmly said. First time I've ever heard him, be actually sort of nice. Me and Michael turned around, and went to sit down._


	12. Chapter 105 Aww!

Hi! :D So, in this chapter, I'm actually adding the slushies. Sorry. LOL. Enjoy!

Actually this shouldn't be a chapter. A half chapter more, 10.5.

That night, I started heading home. I saw Abraham sitting in the hallway, upset. "Yo, Abe. What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him. "Its Ali. I really like her, but she likes Charlie, now that he's in a wheelchair." He hid his face in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees. "Don't worry bud. It'll be fine. She'll soon see that you're the one she wants. Plus, I don't think Charlie will ever go for Ali. He loves Aylin." I reassured him. "Thanks…" He still seemed upset though. "Come with me, I'll walk you to your dorm." I said, helping him up. We started walking, him under my arm. We were talking until I saw Maxfield. "Hey homos." He said. "For the last time, I'm not gay." Abraham said, angrily. "Don't listen to him Abe. He's just a dick." I said, trying to get past him. I purposely hit his shoulder, and left, with Abraham. "Hey, Abe. I'm going to make you feel way better." I said, taking his hand. I ran with him to a door, and knocked really loudly. "What are you doing? Whose apartment is this?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see." I laughed. The door opened, and out popped Ali. "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked. "Abraham has something to tell you." I laughed. "What?!" Abraham asked. "I'll hang with your roommate. Where is Lily?" I asked. "Bathroom, and okay Abraham." Ali smiled, as she took his hand and wheeled out into the hall. I went into the room, and almost closed the door all the way. I put my face to the crack, an watched them. "So, what do you want to say?" She asked. "I, uh.. I don't know how to say this, so I just will. I am in love with you Ali. I have since the day I laid eyes on you. I want to be with you, and I know you probably want to be with Charlie now, but just give me a chance." He said. I smiled at them, how cute this was. "Abraham, I don't like Charlie. I find it cool how there is someone else who I'm friends with in a wheelchair. In fact, I like you too." She said, taking his hand. He smiled. She pulled him down, making him stumble. They laughed, and she took his face in her hands. She pressed her lips hard on his. She pulled away, and just stared at him.

"How was that?" She asked. "I.. Uh. I, it.. Um, it was um.." He stuttered, while his body was frozen. "Well, I think I have my answer." She giggled. I opened the door, and surprised them. "AWWWW! You guys are so cute!" I yelled. Ali laughed, and Abraham just gave me a death glare. "Abe, lets go. You can fan girl about this to Charlie." I said, helping him up. "See you later Ali." He said, kissing her cheek. We started running, him just squealing. "Calm down Abe. You'll hyperventilate, and I'll have to bring you to the nurse." I laughed. "Sorry, I'm just so psyched! AHH. SHE LIKES ME, SHE REALLY LIKES ME!" He screamed.

We were laughing and having a good time, until I saw Nellie. I smiled at her, but she didn't care. I just ignored it, and skipped down the hall with Abe. It was great, until me and Abraham felt a very cold, wet substance splash on us. "Haha, gayyyyyyy!" Maxfield mocked, after high fiving another guy. We were freezing, he was there, shivering, and I was there, angry. I wiped some of the slushy off my face, and flung it on the floor. "I hate this… Just like high school…" Abe said, upset. I am SO getting Max back for this…


	13. Chapter 11 Forgiveness is the best

Hi... So, i'm so sorry for not posting in a while. If you read my other story, you already know whats going on. But if not, this is whats going on. My laptop is being a bugger, so for now I am on my sisters computer. SORRY.

Oh, and this story will be kind of hard to write now. Considering, the news I got on my birthday. (December 10th) I am really happy for them, but if you don't know, this is whats happening. Dani made a video, 'One' starring Ali. So, Ali and her are together, which makes it harder to write this story. BUT MEH I STILL WILL. That may be incorporated in the end. ENJOY.

Me and Abraham just stood there, freezing. "So cold." Abraham shivered, and chattered his teeth. "Abe, its okay." I said, pulling him closer. The slush on our bodies mixed, making him shiver even more. "DAMMIT." He shouted. "Sorry Abe!" I quickly let go of him, and turned. I saw Max and his friend in the hallway, talking. They started laughing, and looked back at me. He scoffed, and looked back to his friend. What a dick. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to my side and saw Nellie. "Oh no... Let me help you guys." She grabbed my hand, oh how I've been longing her touch. I smiled a bit, and looked over. She pulled me and Abraham to our bedroom, and immediately started asking questions.

About an hour later, me and Abe were all cleaned up, but Abraham was still freezing. He was wrapped up in a little blanket, shivering. "Well, I think i'm going to go... You two have fun, now." He said, opening the door. He still had the blanket, but he didn't care. He quickly left the room, giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nellie, who was blushing. "Nellie, I am so sorry about what happened.." I started, but was stopped by Nellie putting her finger over my mouth. "Don't. I overreacted. I love you Dani, and nothing about that can change." I smiled, as she set her lips on my forehead. "I love you too..." She smiled, and put her head against mine. I then pressed my lips against hers, and wrapped my self around her.

"How about we pop in a movie, okay?" She asked, taking my hand. I nodded, and we hopped onto the bed. She quickly turned on a movie, and grabbed me. This night was amazing. I wouldn't change it, for anything. "Hey Nellie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" "How about we go do something. Just us, tomorrow. Skip school, and just have fun?" I asked, holding her in tighter. She smiled, and nodded. "Where we going?" "I don't know yet, but I will... Soon, don't worry."

The next day, I woke up with Nellie draped over the side of me. I needed to figure out where we were going, or she'd be upset. I'd hate for her to hate me again... I thought for a bit, and then finally picked the perfect place. I nudged Nellie, making her wake up, quickly. "Morning sleepy head." I laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead. She rubbed her eyes, and smiled. "Morning..." She got out of the bed, and grabbed some clothes. "I'm going to go change. Be right back." She left to go to the bathroom, and I quickly slipped on some clothes. I packed our necessities and put a jacket and some shoes on. The door opened again, and I saw Nellie walk in. She had a huge smile planted on her face. "So, where are we going today?" She asked, excitedly.

"Well, if I told you. It wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Today, will be great...


	14. Chapter 12 Worst day of my life

Hello! So this chapter will be their date. And a certain secret will come out. But I'm not telling you which one... LOL.  
Oh and sorry for the lack of chapters, i'm sick, and don't feel like really writing... BUT ILL SUCK IT UP AND WRITE. :D

We loaded up all the stuff for our day, Nellie still had no clue on what we were doing though. She was sitting in the passenger seat, pouting a bit. She's been anxious to find out where we were going. "Pout all you want. You're not finding out yet..." I said, smiling at her. She looked at me, and gave an evil glare. "For the rest of the car trip, we are not on speaking terms." She said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. "If I tell you, the surprise will be ruined." I said, looking at the road. She just made a loud noise, which meant that she wasn't talking to me.

Not too long after, we finally got there. "Here." I said, pulling over. She looked over, and immediately her eyes went wide. "The amusement park? I haven't been to one since I was 9. I was with my sister, and we had such a great time. After she died, I thought that the amusement park would bring back memories." She said, unbuckling her seat belt. "Alright, today is not supposed to be depressing. So shush." I said, hopping out of the car. I opened up her door, and she hugged me as soon as she got out. "What was that for?" I said, smiling. "You're amazing Dani. I love you so much..." She kissed me on the cheek, and took my hand. She ran with me to the front gate, and waited excitedly for us to get in.

Once we got in, she was stoked. She was practically jumping up and down at how happy she was. She was just like a 5 year old... But I loved her.. "Lets go on that ride!" Nellie said, pointing to a roller coaster. Her stomach was hard as a rock, but mine, not so hard. I hated roller coasters, but for her, I'd do anything... We waited in line for 10 minutes, until finally we were allowed to go on. We took a seat near the front, and did our buckles up. The lever went down to keep us secure.

Nellie squealed again, and looked at me. I took her hand, and suddenly her face dropped. Why was she so upset? "Whats the matter?" I whispered, worriedly. "Oh.. I-I'm fine..." She said, looking down at her feet. She breathed heavily. "You're not fine... What is it?" I asked again. "Dani, can we just enjoy the ride?" She perked up a smile, but I could tell it was fake. "Alright.." I gave in, I didn't want to aggravate her...

After the ride was over, Nellie looked more sad than ever. "Alright Nellie. The ride is over, you need to tell me what is going on. I love you and its hurting me not to know." I said, as we got off the ride. "I did something... Something horrible." She said, under her breath. "I made this big fuss about what you did, but what I did is much worse." She started to tear up. "You'll probably hate me if I tell you. But the guilt is eating me up inside." I took her hand, and rubbed it a bit. "It'll be okay. You can tell me." I said. Whatever she did, probably isn't worse then what i'm doing now. Lying about the whole Emily thing...

"Please don't hate me." She said, wiping a tear away. "Don't worry." I said. She brought me over to a bench, and sat me down. "Now, remember I didn't have anything to do with this... It just kind of, happened.. I love you, and that can't change. Alright.. Here goes" She took my hand, and stared at the ground. "A while ago, when me and you first started going out. It was the day when Charlie got back, when I left. I got to the library, and saw Amanda... She apologized, and... Kissed me." Nellie said, now crying. She felt really guilty...

"Oh... Did you, did you put a stop to it?" I asked, with my hopes up. She just shook her head. "Oh.." I looked at my feet. I could feel myself about to cry. "I think I need to go think this through." I said, standing up. "Dani, please don't hate me." She said, taking my hand. "I don't hate you. I just need to think." I said, walking away. Tears immediately started streaming down my face. I ran to a relaxation booth, and just sat there, crying. This was a horrible idea, coming here.

I checked my phone and saw that Nellie was calling me. I just clicked ignore. She had been cheated on before, she knew how this felt, which is exactly why i'm so upset. She knew how I would feel, but she still did that. I was keeping secrets from her, yeah, but she completely down sided that she knew I was going to feel like shit like she did. She felt awful, still she gave me that pain. I hated this, I hated crying, I hated crying in public.

An hour went by of me just sitting there, crying my heart out. Nellie had called me 24 times, I counted. 3 people came over to me to see if I was alright. I got them to back off though... That was it. I needed to stop crying. I got up, and wiped off my tears. I made my way to the main entrance and saw Nellie there, with somebody. Must have been a friend I never met. She had short brown hair, and looked sort of like a little girl. Nellie turned her head and saw me standing there. "Dani!" She yelled. She ran over to me, in tears.

"Dani I-" She started but I interrupted "Who is that?" I asked, confused. "Oh.. Her. Her name is Ellis. Shes one of my friends. I called her because I thought you had left.. Dani I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt." She said, crying. "Nellie, you've been cheated on before. You've been lied to before, so what made you think it was okay to do the exact same thing to me? I don't think I want to be around you right now, or ever now that I think about it." I said, starting to walk off. "What about our room? We share a room..." "Ill go to our room manager and ask if I could switch. Now if you excuse me, I think I'm gonna go now." I said, leaving.

As I left, I gave Ellis a glare, and made my way out. I found my car in the parking lot, and immediately got in. Right when I did, I got my phone out and texted my brother.

_Andrew... I need to talk to you_  
What a horrible day...


	15. Chapter 13 Wait, What?

Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

I was texting Michael at the moment, he understood what was going on. He helped me through all this, and it was really sweet. I still felt like crap, but he was making me feel a bit better.. I put the phone down, and drove to the campus. I was almost there, good thing too. I just needed to lay down, and relax. I heard my phone beeping, so I grabbed it. I saw that it was Nellie... She had texted me, again.  
_Dani, for the hundredth time, I'm sorry. Please text me back.._  
I rolled my eyes, and started texting again. Little did I know, that was a big mistake. I didn't notice the big pickup truck, and apparently it didn't notice me either, I looked to my side, and saw big bright lights. I screamed as it smashed right into my tiny little car.

I woke up in the hospital, and saw my whole family standing in front of me. Well, except for dad... I looked at the door, and saw Michael there. "Oh, honey!" I heard my mom say. I looked down, and saw that I was all scratched up, and that I had a cast on my arm. My mom wrapped her arms around me, and I could hear her start to cry. "Mom... Its okay." I said, reassuring her.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea. You leaving home was not a good idea!" She said, starting up again. "Mom, it was fine up to this." I said, taking her hand. I then heard Andrew scoff, what did he want? "Guys, can I talk to Andrew?" I asked. I saw them nod, but they didn't leave. "Alone guys." I said, smiling. "Oh, right. Bye hon." My mom said, kissing my forehead.

They left, same with Michael, who still hadn't spoken since I woke up. "Alright, what is it?" I asked, curiously. Andrew sighed, and looked at me. "You said that it was fine up to the crash. But you yourself told me that somebody threatened your life.." He said, angrily. "Oh.. Right. I forgot I told you that. But, its alright Andrew." I said, trying to comfort him. "No! Its not alright! You, you keep getting hurt by that Nellie chick, by Mr Foxenworthy, by everybody! Maybe mom was right, you don't belong in college." He said, trying to calm down.

"Andrew.. I belong in college. Just because a few things happened doesn't mean-" I started, but got interrupted by Andrew. "Oh cut the crap Dani! I'm not mom, I know whats going on!" "You were texting me before the crash. We were talking, and you didn't answer. I should have known that something happened..." He said, sitting down. "I just thought that your phone died or something, not that you almost died. God Dani, you're my sister Don't tell me that not much has happened, because heads up, a lot has happened. I worry about my sister, you aren't horrible to me you know?" He rubbed his face, and moved hair out of his face.

"I hate it when you are hurting Dani... You know this.." He said, really upset. "Andrew, what is this really about? You aren't mad at me, its something else.." "Its nothing.. Just that I almost killed you!" "It isn't your fault.. I wasn't texting you at that time.." I said, grabbing onto his hand. He looked at me, with hurt in his eyes. "Who were you texting then?" "Nobody.. It doesn't matter." "Yes it does. Who was it?" "I said it doesn't matter..." "Dammit Dani! Who was it?!" He shouted, standing up. "Fine! It was Nellie okay? Happy?" I said, leaning up in my bed. "No, I really am not happy. You shouldn't be talking to her... You don't talk to Julie now do you?"

"No, but Nellie's different And you shouldn't change the subject. Why are you really getting angry at me?" He sat down again, and turned his head towards me, but still didn't look at me. "Mom and dad.. They, they think I'm crazy.." He blurted out. "What do you mean?" "They took me to a special doctor the other day.." He said, emphasizing the word with quotation fingers. "Huh?" "They took me to a doctor the other day to get tested. I'm crazy!" He yelled. "Just call me Mr Crazy!" He stood up, and shouted. "Andrew sit down... What did they say?"

"I have a small case of beginners schizophrenia .. I need to see a doctor every week.." He said, starting to get more upset. "Andrew, that doesn't mean you're crazy, it means you have to work a bit harder, that's all..." "No! It means that nobody will want me to work with them, because I could go off any second!" He shouted, starting to cry. "I feel so useless and I cant do anything about it.." He sat in the chair and just cried. "It isn't your fault Andrew.." "Then whose fault is it?!" He finally broke down and bawled. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there, awkwardly.

We sat there for, who knows how long, until finally a nurse came in. "Hi, Dani Shay? You have a few visitors." She said, smiling. "Ill just leave..." Andrew said, getting up. I nodded, and waited to see who it was. The nurse left, and in came Abraham, Ali, Charlie and Aylin. "Hey guys.." I said, smiling. Abraham just looked at me all bandaged up, and lost it. "I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.." He said, whimpering. "Abraham.." I said, waiting for him to start. He immediately started crying, and hugged me. "Oh Abraham." I said, rubbing his back.

"I was so scared that you weren't going to be okay..." He cried. "Well, I am.. I am in pain, but whatever..." He let go, and looked at the others. They all looked pretty worried, except for Ali for some reason.. "You're lucky that you don't have to be in a wheelchair.. No offense guys." Aylin said, turning to Charlie and Ali. "I'm not offended Aylin.. She is lucky.." Ali started eyeing me up, and my broken arm. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "No offense, but you're kind of milking this whole thing." She said, angrily now.

"Why are you mad all of a sudden?" Abraham asked, kneeling down to her. "You say that you're in pain, but you don't know. I'm in a wheelchair my whole life thanks to a drunk driver, and you think you have it bad? Please, you don't even know how lucky you are." She said, starting to wheel to the door. "Ali. I'm sorry.." I said, confused as to why I should be sorry. "Just don't Dani.. Nobody even gets how I feel. Not even Charlie. Hes going to get out of that chair, you wont be in a chair for long, only a couple of days, and that'll only be here, I have to be in this my whole life."

"I'm out of here.." She said, leaving the room. "I should probably go check on her..." Abe said. I nodded, and he hugged me. "See you later, okay?" He smiled, and left. "Well, That was depressing." Aylin said, sitting on the chair beside me. "So, what did it feel like?" She asked. "What did what feel like?" "Getting into a crash. Like, did you see your life flash before your eyes? Or is it all a myth?" She asked. "Actually, I did see something... I saw some of the most important factors in my life. Being born, my parents getting a divorce, me coming out to my parents, and... Something else." "Something else? Well, you have to tell us." Aylin begged.

"Nah, its silly.." "No! Tell us!" She laughed. "Fine... My last important memory, was meeting Nellie.. Guys, I don't want us to break up, but how do I know I can trust her again after she kissed somebody else?" I asked. "Ill be right back.. Girl talk, yuck." He said, laughing. I smiled and looked at Aylin. She crept over to the door, and closed it. "You and Nellie are adorable together, you guys need to stay together.. You love her right?" I nodded, and started twiddling my fingers. "How did you guys really fall in love, like what did you do to make each other fall in love?" She asked, curiously.

"She sang an original song to me. Ill never forget it.. Bright Bright Lights." I said, singing along. "That's it, write a song! Sing it to her, then sit her down and tell her everything you just told me." "Well, I do have a few songs already made. But, they kind of suck.. Except one particular one... Its called One." I said, remembering it. I started humming the tune of it, and I sat up in the bed. "Sing that to her then." I smiled at the thought, but soon realized something. "I cant sing though.." I said, a bit upset that the idea would go to waste. "Ill sing it to her then. Charlie can watch, and Ali could sing backup to Abraham. We'll all be singing to who we love. I've been told I'm pretty good in the singing department." She said, dusting off her shoulders.

I just laughed at that. "Alright. But, how can I trust Nellie after how she hurt me?" I asked. "Ooh, that's the hard part... I guess I could call her and see how much she loves you, then by that, you could see if shes trustworthy." Aylin said, getting out her phone. I nodded, and watched as she dialed the number. "Hey Nellie? I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Aylin said. She clicked a button, and I could hear Nellie.

"Hey girl!" Aylin yelled, happily. "Hi..." She responded. "Listen, quick question okay?" "Sure whatever..." "How sorry are you that you kissed another woman and how much do you truly love Dani?" Aylin said. I quickly slapped my hand over to mouth piece on her phone. "What the hell? You cant say that!" I shouted. "Relax... She'll never know that you're with me." Aylin said, taking my hand off. "So?" Aylin asked. "I'm extremely sorry, and I love her too much that I cant even say how much it is. But what does it matter, she'll never forgive me..." She sighed. "Maybe she will... Anyways, gotta go. BYE!" Aylin yelled, hanging the phone up.

"Now, lets go see if Abe's calmed Ali down yet." She said, helping me out of the bed. She put me in a wheelchair, which I was forced to be in by doctors orders, and we rolled out. Then I saw them... Emily and Maxfield. Are you kidding me?


	16. Chapter 14 Guilty Much

Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

Um, in case everyone was wondering, the whole Emily secret will happen, Nellie and everyone will find out. Dont worry. It will have something to do with the ending, but I will not tell you anymore then that. OKAY BYE.

OH, and we get to meet someone new in this chapter :D YAY.

Emily and Maxfield... It was them? Really? "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, confused. "I twisted my ankle, playing hockey. Why are you here?" Maxfield asked. "And why are you in a wheel chair? Did you trip and fall while scissoring too hard with your girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes, and looked at Aylin who looked pissed. "For your information, she got into a car crash, you dick. Can you not be a dick long enough to actually be compassionate?" Aylin asked, angrily.

"Who are you? Dani's little girlfriend?" He asked. "Actually, I have a boyfriend. Something you seem like you want." Aylin laughed. "Im straight" He said, crossing his arms. "As straight as a fruit loop maybe." I laughed at that comment, which made Emily look straight at me. She was angry, did she think I told somebody? Wait, I did.. Michael. Did she know? "Can I talk to you Dani?" Emily said, grabbing the chair. "I guess I dont have a choice." I said, as she rolled me away.

We got to a hallway where there was no sight of anybody. "Alright listen you. You better not have told anybody." She said, kneeling down to my height. "Dont worry. I havent yet. Soon, the pieces of the puzzle will fit, and everyone will know you are a killer." I said, crossing my arms. "You are sure. You havent told anyone. Not even Nellie?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, good. Lets go back.." She said, wheeling me back. "You better not have gayed her up Dani." Maxfield said, grabbing Emily. I gave him a fake smile, and started wheeling off.

"What was that about?" Aylin asked, catching up with me. "Nothing. Emily is just as big of a dick as him.." "Why?" She asked, a tad confused. I couldnt tell her, she'd hate me for keeping that secret. She is in love with Charlie, and if I told her, itd make things worse. "I uh, cant tell you." I said, wanting to leave right now. "Dani, I know." She said, crossing her arms. "Huh?"

"I know it was Emily who hurt Charlie..." She said, leaning on the wall beside her. "What? How do you know?" "Oh please... It doesnt take a rocket scientist. Emily, black hair, girl. She talks about how Charlie got hurt, over and over again. Shes either in love with the guy, or she tried to hurt him." "What'd you do?" "Well, nothing. She doesnt know I know. But that bitch is going to die so hard." Aylin said, starting to crack up. I smiled, and started wheeling my chair again.

"So, does it scare you? Knowing about it?" I asked. "A bit.. If Charlie or anyone for that matter found out we knew, they'd hate us.. Especially Abraham." "What if I already told someone..." I said, a bit nervous. I didnt want Aylin to know that Michael knew too, but I had to tell her. "Really? Who?" She begged. "Michael. Michael Weisman, know him?" I asked. "I've met him a few times. Me and his boyfriend used to be neighbours, and really good friends back in the day. One day, I went outside and saw Blake with a friend/Michael. At least I thought Michael was a friend.. I didnt even know Blake was gay, until that day. I hid so they wouldnt see me, but I still saw them.. I looked straight at them, and thats when I saw it. I saw them kiss." She said, smiling.

"So.. What did you do after that?" "Of course I confronted them. Blake wasnt allowed to keep practically the biggest secret of his life from me, we were best friends. I asked him about it, and he came clean. He said his parents did know yet, so after that, we all gathered in his house, and told his parents." "What did they say?" "Normal stuff. How all of that was his desicion, blah blah blah. But they did accept him, just the way he was." She smiled again. "Dani! Aylin!" I heard someone yell. I looked over, and saw Michael and Blake standing there. "Speak of the devil." I said, starting to smile myself.

"Hey guys." Aylin said, giving them each a hug. She was the type of girl who gave somebody a hug, no matter how well they knew them. If she just met someone at a store, she'd hug them most likely. "How ya feeling?" Blake asked. "Fine, you know, got cramps, but what girl hasnt?" Aylin said. Blake started to crack up at that, I guess he was the guy who laughed at everything, no matter how cheesy. "Dani? How ya doing?" Michael asked. "Guilty." I blurted out. "Why?"

"Michael, can me and you talk, alone?" I asked. He nodded, and we went into a different area of the hallway. "What is it?" He asked, confused. "Aylin knows. I know. You know. Soon everything is going to unravel and everyone will know that I knew originally, and I feel like shit for not telling Charlie or even the police for that matter..." I said, a bit upset. "It'll be okay.. Soon everyone will know, but because you tell them. Just be courageous and tell at least Charlie.. I dont think I can keep this secret in me much longer..." I nodded, and looked at the floor. "I just feel like Im the one holding everyone back from knowing, and finally being done with this." Michael didnt respond, he just wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Lets go back to Aylin and Blake now..." He said, giving me a cheesy smile. I agreed, and we started heading back to them. When we got back, we all started to find Abraham, Ali, and Charlie. Aylin immediatly saw Charlie, and when she saw him, she ran up to him, and sat on his lap. "You okay?" Michael asked me, kneeling down. "Yeah, I just want to get out of this stupid chair." I said, starting to smile. "You cant though. Doctor's orders." He teased. "Shut up." I started wheeling away from him.

"Hey guys." I said, as I approached everyone. "Hey." Ali said, still a bit ticked. "Has anybody seen Lily lately?" I asked, trying to make Ali a bit less upset. "She said that she'd be here.. Guess she hates you." Ali said, furiously. "Alright Ali. What is your problem with me?" I asked, harshly. "My problem? I believe ive already told you. You think your life is horrible-" "No I dont! I never said my life was horrible! I was in pain. My arm hurt okay? You guys asked how I was doing, and I was just being honest! I never said that my life sucked, or any kind of that nonsense, you're just trying to start a fight, when I didnt even try to hurt anybody!" I yelled, now I was angry. "Just screw off Dani. Nobody wants to hear what you have to say."

"Clearly, this is a bigger problem then I thought. This isnt about all this. Its about something else, now spill it." I begged her. "Fine. Ill spill it. I know." She said, crossing her arms. "You know? Excuse me?" "Guys, stop fighting." Abraham said, trying to stop the yelling. He hated when people fought, like really hated it. "You know I hate this, so can you two just make up?" "No, because I cant trust her." Ali said. "What did I do?!" I finally yelled. "You kept practically the biggest secret in the world from us!" She said. "Oh no." Aylin said, looking at me. "Ali dont." She said, walking over to Ali. "No Aylin. Im telling everyone." "You really dont want to do that." I said, wheeling over to Ali.

I had to find myself a distraction... Oh, the nurses! "Nurse!" I shouted. A nurse quickly ran over to me. "What do you need, Miss... Shay?" She asked, checking her files. "Do you know when I am getting out of here?" I asked. "Um.. Let me just check. Ah, okay. Dani Shay. You leave, tonight." She said, smiling. "Anything else you need?" I just shook my head. "Alright, bye ladies and lads." She said, leaving. "Fine, I wont tell anybody. Not when you're in the hospital. But later, when you're out, I am." Ali said, wheeling away. "Honey.. Its okay." Michael said, walking over to me. "Yeah, it'll be okay," Aylin said, crouching down. "Im scared that she'll tell everyone.." I said, almost in tears. "No you dont.." Michael said, hugging me. Soon enough, Aylin joined the hug.

Ali better not tell my secret...


	17. Chapter 15 Stupid Dani, Stupid

Hello. So, this chapter might be a bit emotional... Yeah, probably what you're thinking.. Enjoy!  
Oh, and the way I portray Ali in this makes it seem like I dont like her, but I do. I really like her being kind of like a bitch in this, even though shes probably the sweetest thing ever.  
Well, here's the next chapter. (:  
I got back to the dorm that night, nervous as hell. I didnt know if Ali told anybody but I was getting anxious to know. I had gotten a ride from Aylin, which was pretty sweet. We listened to the radio for a bit, and sang as loud as we could. When I wasnt freaking out about that night. I opened the door, and saw Nellie on her bed, listening to music. When she saw me, she immediately got up, and looked at me. "Dani.." She said, looking at me. I had to forgive her, just to make her forgive me easier about the whole Charlie thing.  
"Its okay." I said. "Really?" I nodded, and walked up to her. I grabbed her face, and kissed her on the lips. I closed the door, and we got onto the bed. "I love you Nellie. I love you so much." I said, kissing her face multiple times. She laughed. "I love you too." She moved her hands lower down my back, making me smile.

The next day we all met at a coffee place not too far from the campus. That whole time I kept looking at Ali, I really needed to know if she was going to tell everyone or not. "Ali, can we talk please?" I asked. She nodded, and we went to another table. "Are you telling everyone?" I asked. "Your secret? You bet I am." She said, crossing her arms. "I beg you, please dont. How did you even find out?" "I over heard you telling that Michael kid the other day.." She started to wheel away, but I stopped her.

"Ali why would you tell everyone? Me, Aylin and Michael all know and are willing to keep it a secret.. Why cant you?" "Because, unlike you, Charlie is my friend. And I kind of want to keep him safe. If Emily is locked up tomorrow, good. The sooner the better." "Why do you hate me so much Ali? You cant just say that you figured it out? You have to rat me out?" "I dont hate you.." "Yeah? Seems like you do."  
"Well I dont. I envy you okay? You aren't afraid of who you are. You just show the world, without any doubt. I could never do that. And if telling everyone this, will make me envy you less. So be it." She whispered. "Then when?" I asked. She had to at least tell me when she would tell everyone. "Later." She said, wheeling off. I sighed, and walked back to the table. "What was that about?" Nellie asked. "You'll find out later." I whispered.

When we got back to campus, me and Nellie decided to rent a movie. I wanted to get all the love in before Ali says the big secret and everyone hates me... Maybe I could hint to Nellie that I know about Charlie, then it wont be as big as a shock and she wont hate me as much. "Nellie?" I said, turning off the movie. "Yeah?" "Have you found out who hurt Charlie yet?" She shook her head, and just looked at me confused. "Well, if somebody knew, what would you do?" "Depends on how long they knew. If they just found out and then told me right after, thats basically the best. But if they had known for a while, then I'd get pretty mad because they were hiding that secret for that long." She said, walking over to her dresser. She grabbed her laptop, and sat beside me again.

She turned it on, and went online. And, perfect. Guess what was waiting for her on there? A message, from Ali. It read, everybody, meet down stairs. BIG NEWS. "Lets go." Nellie said, closing her laptop. I nodded, and got ready for what was coming soon.. We headed downstairs, and saw Ali, Abraham, Lily, Charlie, and Aylin. Abraham and Lily looked pissed, and Charlie just looked confused. Ali was smirking at me, and Aylin gave me a worried look. Oh no, she told them. Aylin ran up to me. "Im sorry. I tried to get her not to say anything, but she did..." Aylin said. "Whats going on?" Nellie asked.

"Nothing." I said, turning to her. "Go on, tell her Dani. Tell everyone your big secret." Ali said, crossing her arms. "Shes lying. Please say shes lying." Lily said, confused. "Whats going on?" Nellie asked again. "Ali, stop it." Aylin said, angrily. "Im not doing anything, except trying to get someone to tell the truth. Tell them Dani." Ali yelled. I looked at everyone, and decided it. I had to tell them, they were my best friends. I sighed, and looked at the ground. "Alright, Ill tell them."

"A month ago, when we all found out what happened to Charlie, I wanted to figure out who hurt him.." I started. "But you didnt find out. You told me that." Nellie said, confused. "Im so sorry.. I knew who did that all along.. The day right after, I found out. I went to the library, and she was there.. She told me that if I told anybody about it, she'd kill me.. I didnt want to take the risk, but weeks went by, and I couldnt contain myself anymore. I told Michael.." They all looked at me in shock, hurt in their eyes. Why didnt I just tell them? "Well, who was it then?" Ali asked, smiling. She was so enjoying this. "Ali dont you dare act all innocent. You knew too. You could of told them, but no. You HAD to tell them that I knew." I said, angrily.

"Im sorry, but I wasnt the one who knew this whole time." "Dani, who was it?" Abraham asked. "It.. It was Emily." Nellie stepped away from me, and just looked at me in shock. "It was Emily? I, I need to go." She said, running off. "Yeah, Im gonna go too." Lily said, walking towards me. She gave me a glare, and walked off. Aylin went after. "Aylin.." I started. "Sorry." She mouthed to me. After that was Charlie. "You know, I didnt want to know who almost killed me anyways." He said, angrily. "Charlie, Im sorry.." "Save it." He wheeled away. I turned around to see him walk off, Aylin tried to comfort him, but he just wheeled away from her. I then turned back to Ali and Abraham.  
"Looks like you got what you wanted. The secrets out, and you dont have to worry about Emily." Ali said, wheeling away. I looked at Abraham, I was in tears right now, but he looked fine. "Tell me one thing." He said, as I nodded. "Why did you tell someone you just met, other then your best friend? Do I not matter to you anymore? Does nobody matter to you anymore?" He said, starting to get emotional. "Abraham its not like that!" I said, crying. "You know, it kind of is. Nobody is important anymore but you. Its like this is the Dani show, and we are all the background cast. Not the main characters, and Im done."  
"Abraham, you're the only one left please dont do this." "I used to think you were trustworthy. You know, I told Nellie how amazing you were, just to get her to like you. But really, I shouldn't have. Goodbye Dani." He said, walking away. Tears were streaming down my face, I was so upset. Nellie. How could I forget about Nellie?

I ran up to my dorm, and found the door wide open. "Nellie, what are you doing?" I asked, confused. She looked like she was packing her clothes. "You wanted your own dorm, you got it." She said, her eyes starting to water up. "Dont do this Nellie.." I took some of the clothes out of her hand, but she just got angrier. "You know what? I will do this. How could you not tell me?!" She shouted. "I couldnt!" "Just because Emily scared you a little? You had the power to tell anyone, and you told Michael? Im your girlfriend! Well, at least I was." She started to zip up her suitcase, but I stopped her.

"What about what you've done to me?! You cheated on me!" "Charlie almost died! And if he had, you still would've known it was Emily! You kept the secret of who tried to kill Charlie! Our friend! I spent time with Emily! She was my friend, and all this time she was a killer? She could have killed me or Abraham or anybody! But you were too selfish to even care. I thought that I fell in love in college, like I kind of had it easy. But I was wrong. Now excuse me, Im leaving." She said, grabbing her suitcase. "Nellie, you dont want to leave.." I took her arm, but she rejected it, and instead slapped me across the face. "Just, leave me alone Dani! If you see me in the halls, pretend you dont know me. Pretend you dont know any of us, because we are all done with your crap! You self centered little bitch!" She yelled, crying her eyes out. She ran out of the room, and down the halls. I watched as she left.. I couldnt believe this. I screwed everything up.

I fell to the ground, and just sat there. Crying. They didnt understand what was going on. I couldnt tell them, I had to keep it a secret. Oh shut up Dani.. Stop being so stupid.. I could have at least told Nellie when it happened. I was just too selfish. Charlie could have died, I wasnt even thinking about that. I was thinking about myself. I sat there, hoping that I could just reverse time. But that was impossible... "Dani, you okay?" I heard somebody say. I looked up, and saw somebody I didnt expect to say THAT.


	18. Chapter 16 Back in the day

Hi! Gosh, I dont think I've really posted in this story for a while. And I feel really crappy about it. I just really think that this story isnt one of my best, in fact I dont think its all that good. But you guys seem to like it so.. Ive just had a major case of Writers Block, especially for this certain story. I feel so bad for giving you guys crap chapters as well.

But anyways, the last chapter, if you've forgotten, everyone found out about Emily, and all shunned Dani. Except Aylin and Michael, who already knew about the whole thing.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter, and remember, if you have any ideas on how to improve, or anything you'd like to see in this fanfiction, or any fanfiction for that matter, let me know please! Im always keen on reading your reviews. (:

I've started another 2 stories, that I would love for you guys to read!  
/s/8978903/1/Staying-Overnight-A-Glee-Fanfiction  
/s/8938910/1/Broken-A-Karley-Fanfiction

This chapter will be in the past tense, the time when Nellie was just a kid. Just to let everyone know about Nellie's past. I feel you guys dont know enough about Nellie, so yeah. This is when she was just figuring things out about her life.

AHH. Another thing! I've figured out my ending for this story. (Which is coming soon by the way) What im hoping to do is surprise all of you guys. (: ANYWAYS. ENJOY!

_Everything was wrong. Everything. The wallpaper on her walls, the placement of her bed, the rug on the floor. She didnt like the new remodel. She didnt like the new house. Nellie stared angrily at the walls as she waited for the last shipment of her stuff from the moving van. She was always used to new houses, but not this new. She was used to houses that were a bit run down, ones that have been lived in before. They always felt more homey. They always made her feel safe. She was used to little rips in the wallpaper, the scratching noises the furnace made, the squeak that her bed made, that woke her up through the night._

_She took a smell of the room, it smelled like the wooden floors, with a hint of lilac. She liked the smell of burnt popcorn and smoke around the house. "Nellie?" Her mother asked, opening the door. She looked around, and smiled. "This sure looks cozy." Her mother smiled, and took her hand. "Come here." She sat Nellie on the bed, and took a seat beside her. "Honey.. I know you dont like this house. But its the first actually nice house we've had." Nellie sighed, and crossed her arms. "Mom, I liked our old house. I liked my old school. I liked my old friends. Why did we have to get another house?" She asked, angrily. _

_"Our old house wasnt exactly nice hon.. And anyways, the new day of school tomorrow will start a new experience You can be an all new you." She set her hand on Nellie's shoulder, and smiled. Nellie nodded, and glanced over at the window. "Now.. That teen thing starts soon, so get ready and i'll drive you over." Her mom signed Nellie up for a youth meeting where you could meet people your own age. Her mother loved interacting, and really liked getting Nellie into it as well. Nellie sighed, and arched her head up to look at the roof. "Do I have to?" She asked, a tad annoyed. She hated being social._

_"Yes. Mingle! You'll have a great time. Now hurry up and change." Her mom ran to the door, but before she left, she turned and faced Nellie. "Oh, and Nellie? Try to be nice to them... Unlike last time." Nellie sighed, and looked straight at her mother. "Mom, they asked for it. Plus it wasnt all that bad what I did." Her mother scoffed, and put her hands onto her hips. "You cut up one girls coat, you put glue in somebody's hair, and you collected bugs from outside and set them free on one boy." _

_"Mom, that was so long ago. I've grown since then." Nellie smiled, and grabbed a suitcase that was on the ground. "It was last year." Her mother stated. She then left the room, and headed downstairs. Nellie rolled her eyes, and opened up the suitcase. She looked through all the clothes, and picked out a nice dress. She quickly slipped it on, and searched through the case even more. She found some black, converse shoes on. She opened up the bedroom door, and headed out into the hall. She groaned as she saw every 'perfect' little aspect of the house. She hated everything perfect. _

_She ran down the stairs, and saw her mom sitting at the table, with her dad. "Whoa.. Nice shoes." Her dad laughed, and looked at them. Nellie smirked and turned to her mom. "Mom, ready to go?" Her mom nodded, and stood up. They headed out to the car, and her mother climbed into the front seat. Nellie did the same, and quickly buckled in her seat belt. They drove in silence until her mother started to talk. "So, for school tomorrow, I printed out everything you need to know." Nellie nodded, but stared at the window instead of replying back._

_Her mother rolled her eyes, and stopped the car. "Here we are. Go in. Be nice." Her mom reminded her. Nellie opened the door, and ran to the building. "Alright.. Here we go." She grabbed the handle of the door, and quickly opened it up. When she did, she saw a bunch of people her age, guys, girls, and even the odd person in a costume. "Whoa." Was all she could get out. She stepped in, and glanced around. It looked great in there. A DJ, disco ball, a punch table. "Hello." She heard someone say. She quickly spun around and saw a girl about her age. She had light blonde hair, and blue eyes. "H-Hi. Im Nellie." She stuck her hand out, and waited for the other girl to shake it. "Annie. This place sucks, huh?" She asked. "Um, actually.. I kind of think its cool in here." _

_"Oh... You're new here aren't you?" She nodded, and bit her lip. "Come with me." She grabbed onto her hand, and dragged her into another room. "This is where the real party's at." Annie told her, letting Nellie go in first. As soon as she walked in, the smoke filled her lungs, and she had a small coughing fit. Her eyes filled with tears as the smoke went into her eyes. She quickly rubbed them, and noticed 2 guys, one girl, and of course, Annie, all smoking something. The one girl even had a bong. She glanced behind her, and saw the door closed. "Guys, this is Nellie. She's new." Annie introduced, taking a puff on whatever type of drug she had in her hand. One guy stood, and smirked. "Damn.. New girl has some nice curves." He looked up and down Nellie's body, making her feel uncomfortable. "Here." He handed her the smoke. She looked at it, and looked right back up at the boy._

_"Come on. Its cool." The guy put his arm around her, and coursed his other hand up her side. She slapped his hand off of her, and got out of his hold. "Oh. You aren't into that.. You're a lesbian.. Annie. This is your time to shine." Annie smiled, and jumped up. "Alright." She walked over to Nellie and sent the guy off. Nellie tried walking away, but she hit the door instead. Annie put her hands on the door, trapping Nellie there. Nellie gulped down air. She wasnt gay, she just really wasnt sure of herself. "Nellie.. Dont be such a, a wuss..." Annie moved herself closer to Nellie's face, and put her lips onto Nellie's ear. _

_Nellie shuddered at the action, and peeked her eyes to everybody else. They were enjoying this... "Dont be scared." Annie whispered, moving her hand down to Nellie's hip. She laid her hand there, and moved it up and down her stomach. "If you do this... We can have, sex." Annie smirked at how Nellie was shivering at her touch. "N-No. And Im NOT gay." Nellie pushed Annie off of her, and grabbed onto the door handle. "It will make all of your problems go away." Nellie stopped in her tracks, and turned around. If it could make her her life better, then that would actually be great. She saw all the health films, about how drugs ruin your life. But not everything you hear is true. And maybe that person never knew what it felt like. Maybe it gave you such a great time, but eventually got bad. Nellie was desperate though, she had to try anything if she wanted a great life. "Just this once." Nellie shut the door again, and got handed the smoke. She sighed, and took a long puff of the drug. _

_That moment was a mistake. She never told anyone, but she actually had gotten a drug addiction. All because of one little thing. One night, she had to get her stomach pumped because of how much she had in her system.._

Now back to real time. Nellie could feel a tear in her eye remembering her one weakness. She had been sober for 1 year. That was all. "Nellie?" She looked over to the side, and saw Aylin standing there, her arms crossed. Nellie shook her head, and breathed heavily. "Yeah?" Aylin furrowed her brows, and walked over to her. "What were you thinking about? Follow up question, why are you crying?" Nellie shrugged, and sniffled a bit. "I was just, thinking about my past.." She answered. "Oh.. Why are you crying then?"

"Things in my past... Things that I regret to this day, haunt me." Aylin nodded in understanding. "What happened?" Nellie sighed, and glanced over at Aylin. "I get it. You dont wanna talk about it. Thats fine." Aylin smiled, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Nellie asked. "Um.. Charlie's." Aylin quickly ran out, which left Nellie alone. She felt a vibration in her pocket, so she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. The name, 'Dani' showed up on the screen, and a picture of Dani with big sunglasses on. Nellie rolled her eyes, and threw the phone. That was the fifth time that Dani texted her just in that hour. She hadn't looked at any of the texts, she couldnt bare to.

She could feel tears sting her eyes. "Dammit..." She muttered out. She reached over and took her phone. She quickly dialed Charlie's room number, wanting to talk to Aylin. "Hello?" Charlie said, picking the phone up. "Hey. Its Nellie. Put Aylin on." Nellie begged. "Aylin's not here..." Charlie told her. Nellie's eyebrows rose. If she wasnt at Charlie's, where was she?


	19. Chapter 17 This isnt what I wanted Part1

Hey guys! I feel really bad for making you wait and wait and wait for chapters for this story.

I don't like it, but I do have alot of stories, and I get MAJOR writers block for this one. I dont know how to continue it.

I have an ending, but Im not sure how to get there. I really do want to end this story in a few chapters, but I don't know if you guys would like me ending it.

Sigh. This chapter was rushed because I wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys, so sorry if it sucks.

It WILL end in a cliffhanger.

POV; Back to Dani.

I sat in my bed, lonely as ever. Nellie was gone. Nobody ever visited because of how much of a jerk I was. And I never had anything to do. Ever since everyone found out, it was like I had murdered 6 babies. Everyone talked about me, and not in a good way. A terrible way.

My thoughts were interupted by somebody knocking on the door. A visitor? For me? I hopped up, and answered it. It was Aylin. I gave her a faint smile, and let her in. "Hey Aylin." I greeted. She waved. "How are you doing, since, you know." She asked.

"Better than I was. You're the first person to talk to me, besides Mr Foxenworthy, since the incident." I sighed and plopped right back onto my bed. She sat beside me, and gave me a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. Soon it'll all blow over and everything will be awesome again." She told me. She looked down, and realized that she was getting a call. "One sec." She held up a finger to me, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Immediatly I heard yelling coming from the phone. "Okay.. Okay. Calm down Nellie." Right when I heard her name, my heart sank. Aylin rubbed her head, and hung up after a few short minutes. She stuffed her phone away, and groaned. "Sorry. Nellie was freaking out at me."

"Why?" She bit her lip, and glanced over at me. "I lied to her. I, I um, told her that I was going to Charlie's. Apparently she called him, and when I wasn't there, she knew I was here." I was confused. Why'd she have to lie? "You lied about coming here? Why?" She sighed. "Because everyone thinks that I'm against you. I can't be the only one who is on your team."

"Why not? Michael and Blake are on my team, why can't you be?" I stood in shock. "Because it was my boyfriend, Dani! If I hadn't of found out earlier, I would've been pissed. Dani I love Charlie, you knowing who almost killed him, was news that I would have liked to know."

"But Aylin. You guys know how sorry I am." Aylin stood too. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Dani, we know how sorry you are. But this time, you can't be sorry. You screwed up too much this time. Being sorry, just doesn't cut it."

I started thinking about how I could make it up to everyone. Suddenly, it hit me. "The song." I said to myself. Aylin turned to face me. "Huh?" I grinned. "The song! The song that I was gonna sing to Nellie, but never ended up doing."

"Honestly, I don't know if that would work. You need to think big if you really want to get everyones trust back. But start with one person at a time. You already have me, Michael and Blake's trust. Go see, Ali now."

"Why would I go to Ali? She's to one who got me to admit it.." Aylin sighed. "Because, if you get her trust, getting Abraham's trust will be easier." I nodded. "Alright. Fine. After her would be Abe, then Lily Mae, than probably Charlie, and then Nellie."

"Exactly. Lets go." I furrowed my brows, and looked at her. "Why do you want to go?" She just smiled. "In case anyone slaps you. I think I deserve to see that." I rolled my eyes, and opened up the door. As soon as I did, I saw Nellie standing there.

She just glared at me. "Where's Aylin?" She snapped. I pointed to her. Nellie pushed me aside, and took Aylin's hand. "We're going." Aylin grabbed my hand, Nellie quickly noticed that. "What are you doing Aylin? She's not to be trusted."

"Well, than neither am I. I knew too." She quickly said. Nellie dropped Aylins hand, and crossed her arms. "You did?" I could hear the hurt in Nellie's voice. "Nellie, we need to talk." I said. "No. We dont."

"Nellie, just give her a chance to talk!" Aylin shouted. Quickly she covered her mouth. "Sorry. I-I didnt mean to shout." She apologized. "Whatever." Nellie headed back to the door, and grabbed the handle. I grabbed her other hand, and pulled her back. "Please Nellie."

"You can say you're sorry all you want. I'm never forgiving you." She took her hand back, and ran out of the room. I followed her, and ran up to her. "Nellie. You dont get how sorry I am. I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

"Well too bad. There is nothing you can ever do to make me forgive you for what you did." She glared at me, and crossed her arms. I put my hands on her shoulders. "You are not leaving."

"Dani, let me go!" She tried to loosen my grip, but it didnt work. I wouldnt budge. She kept trying to get out. Finally I figured out what I had to do to get her to stop. I pulled her in, and touched her lips with my own. I could feel her just staying still.

She pushed me away, which made me hit the wall. My head slammed into the wall, making me groan. She then slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, and just looked at her with hurt in my eyes. "Don't talk to me, dont touch me, and definitely dont kiss me again." She stormed off.

I stayed on the ground, and immediatly tears filled my eyes. I could feel tears starting to fall out of my eyes. I just sat there in tears, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that it was someone I hadn't spoken to in a while. It was Maxfield.

He helped me get up. "What do you want Max?" I asked, wiping some tears away. "Whats wrong?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Why do you care?" He just continued to look at me, he looked seriously worried. "I made a complete ass of myself. I suppose you heard about Emily?"

He nodded. "Yeah.. I broke up with her when I heard." He admitted. "Sorry." He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry for whatever you did. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I see you getting hurt like this, and I know that I'm partially the reason for it. Say all you want about how it isn't my fault, but I know it is. I've been mean to you and Abraham for your whole lives, and because of what? Because you broke up with me for something you've been your whole life? I kept thinking that it was my fault that you 'turned' gay, but I know now that you can't turn gay. That's just who you are. I had no right making fun of you for it. So I'm sorry." He apologized. I could tell he meant it, he had that look in his eye.

I smiled faintly at him, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him hug me back. When we parted, I had a little tear in my eye. "Now what's wrong?" He asked. "I just wish that I could have such a heartfelt apology for everyone else like you did for me. I messed up big time, but nobody gets it. Well, Aylin does. But thats it. I just wish I could fix everything that I did."

"Then tell them that. Let out your true emotions." I sighed. "Its not that easy. Whenever I feel like letting out my true feelings, I always mess everything up. I just can't seem to do anything right." He just took my hand in his and brought me closer. "You're Dani Shay, you can do anything." He smiled, and stepped closer to me. I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Max. Considering everything thats happened between us, you really know how to make me feel better. You pretty much know how to do anything Max."

"Right. Well, I have to go. Bye." He said, running off. I was puzzled. Why'd he leave so fast? I quickly ran after him, but soon regretted it. I saw him walk into Ali's room, which confused me. I saw the door open slightly, so I looked in the crack. I saw Maxfield and Ali.

They, they were kissing. My jaw dropped. How could Ali do that to Abraham?


	20. Chapter 18 This isnt what I wanted Part2

**Hello! I FEEL SO BAD WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE I KEEP PROMISING THINGS AND THEN NOT DOING THAT. **

**SORRY DUDES AND DUDETTES READING THIS. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It will be about something that I've wanted to have incorporated in this story for a while. **

**This will have a bunch of flash backs of Dani, Abraham and Maxfields childhoods, since they all went to the same school.**

**ALRIGHT SEE YA.**

They were kissing. Maxfield and Ali were kissing. Ali was dating Abraham. He would be crushed if he saw this. He'd never get over it.. And if I told him, he might forgive me. I left the rooms sight and headed down the halls. I saw Abraham walking towards the bedroom. "Wait, Abraham!" I shouted. He turned around, and when he saw me, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want, Dani?" He asked. I could tell he really didn't want to talk to me, but I couldn't help it. We had been best friends since kindergarten and had never parted since then. Nothing had seemed that big to break up. We've had fights before but they weren't big enough.

_It was the second week of Kindergarten and I hadn't made any friends. I've talked to a few people, but I never hung out with them at Recess or finger painted with them. It sucked. I mean it __**really **__sucked. One day I had wanted to draw but I didn't have enough crayons. So I headed over to one of the tables where a few boys sat. _

_"Can I please borrow some crayons?" I asked, nervously. One of the boys just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Maxfield, that isn't nice." Another boy told him. He grabbed the crayons and got up from the table. He grabbed my hand with his other hand and dragged me over to one of the tables. "Lets colour together." He smiled at me. "I'm Abraham." He started colouring one of the pictures. "Im Danielle." I held out my hand to get him to shake it. _

_He did. "Can I just call you Dani?" He questioned. I nodded and grinned back at him._

Abraham was always there for me. Whenever Maxfield had made fun of me, whenever I got slushied, when I first came out. He never let me be sad.

_"Abraham, I'm gay." I whispered to him. He just looked at me, like what I had said was the most obvious thing ever. "No duh.. I've known for about a month now." I was confused. How'd he know? I looked at him, puzzled. "I guess I didn't know before, but now I do. I knew you had been acting differently, and how you looked at girls. I put the pieces together and just waited for you to tell me." I smiled at him, relieved at how easy it was to tell him._

_"And, Dani?" He grabbed my hand. "I support you. I'll support you for as long as I live." I looked down and immediately broke down. "Oh, crap. Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head, and sniffled. I wiped a tear away from my face. "I'm just so happy that you don't hate me because of this. I'd never want you to leave me. Ever." I cried. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tightly. _

_I sobbed slightly into his shoulder. "I love you Dani. I will be here for you, forever." He hugged back and I grinned widely._

"You're my best friend so I have to tell you something." I set my hand on his shoulder. "Since when are we best friends? You hurt me, Dani. We were best friends and now thats all changed. Nothing will ever be the same." That wasn't the first time Abraham had said that to me. Before I knew I was gay, things had happened with Abraham.

_"Dani, I think I'm falling for you." Abraham admitted. I bit my lip, and looked into his eyes. He really meant it. "Abraham.." Before I could finish my thought, Abraham had his lips pressed against mine. It was soft. It was nice. That was the only kiss from a guy I ever enjoyed. I kissed him back and laid my hand on his face. I could feel him smile in the kiss. When we pulled apart, I saw the biggest grin on his face. _

_"So, what does this mean?" He asked. I took his hand and stole a quick kiss. "It means that we're together." _

_A week later, we broke up. We didn't think dating would work out anymore. "I want to be friends still, Dani. Nothing will be the same, but I want to try." He hugged me and we worked out our problems. We never dated again, but we did stay friends._

"I know I hurt you, but you really need to know something." He crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. The classic Abraham look. "I was walking down the hallway and saw Ali's room opened slightly.. And I saw something that I don't think I should have.."

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath. I had to tell him. "I saw Ali and Maxfield kissing." I closed my eyes and finally let it out. "Oh please. I don't think so." Abraham started heading towards Ali's dorm. "See for yourself then." He opened the door and saw Ali and Maxfield together. "Ali?" Abraham said, almost a whimper. The two people stopped kissing and looked directly at Abraham.

"Oh my gosh, Abraham." Ali looked shocked that he had seen them. "Of course. Of course its you. You're kissing my girlfriend, Maxfield." Abraham angrily said. Maxfield got up, nervously. "Abraham, I'm so-" Before he finished, Abraham had punched him right in the face. And of course, that wasn't the first time that happened.

_"You little faggot!" Maxfield shouted along with his ass head friends. Abraham stood there watching as Maxfield was making fun of me. I had just broken up with him, but he had only just found out I broke up with him because I liked girls. "Don't talk to my best friend that way." Abraham ordered Maxfield._

_"Oh can it pip squeak!" He yelled. "Or else what?" Abraham asked, ticked off. "Or else.. This will happen." Maxfield turned around and grabbed something from the boys. He threw two slushies at me and Abraham. I took a few short breaths, and whined. I looked over at Abraham, wiping the slush off of my face. He looked furious. He took deep breathes. "What are you gonna do? Throw all your fairy dust on me and get the audience to clap if they believe in fairies?" Maxfield laughed. _

_Abraham ran over to the boy, and punched him square in the jaw. Maxfield fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Leave Dani alone. Or else." Abraham snapped. _

Abraham turned around and ran out of the room. Ali looked at me, furiously. "You. Little. Snitch." She wheeled over to me, and crossed her arms. "Abraham will never forgive me now! Thanks to you!" She shouted. "Now you know how it feels." I turned towards Abraham and tried to catch up to him. But I had lost him. "Abraham?!" I looked everywhere for him. He was no where to be found. I took out my phone, and started texting Aylin.

_**Hey, do you know where Abraham him? ~DANI.**_

It didn't take long for Aylin to text back.

_**Yeah, he's here. Come over to my dorm and talk to him. He's really upset and I have no clue why. ~AYLIN.**_

I headed over to Aylin's dorm and knocked on the door. She quickly answered, and let me in. Immediately after she left. She slammed the door as she left. I walked in and saw Abraham on the bed, crying. I sat on the bed beside him, and put my arm around him. He looked at me and lost it. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed. "I can't believe this happened. I thought Ali was the girl for me..." When he got up from under my grasp, I saw how hurt he looked.

There was so much pain in his eyes, it was heart wrenching to see. "Abraham, it'll be okay." I tried to reassure him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't on your side of things. I understand why you did what you did, I just wanted to side with Ali." I grabbed onto his hand and started rubbing it. "It isn't your fault. I would have done the same thing.."

"Do you miss her?" He asked. I looked at him, puzzled. We hadn't talked about Nellie. I hadn't really talked about her to anybody except Aylin. "I do. I really do. I just want her to be able to forgive me. But I know she won't even listen to me about it." Abraham nodded in understanding. "Didn't you write that really romantic song about her? It's called, One, I think, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. But I don't know if a song will cut it." Abraham put his hand on my shoulder. "You gotta try." I smiled, and hugged him again. "I'm so happy that we're friends again." He patted my back and he just chuckled. "Lets go to my dorm and get cleaned up for Nellie." I told him.


	21. Chapter 19 Terrified

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be pretty serious. **

**This chapter will have a serious matter that has to do with school violence in it. In no way am I mocking it or saying that it is okay for it to happen. **

**ENJOY. The POV's will be switching around a bit in this chapter between Nellie and Dani.**

I was heading towards my dorm, just chatting to Abraham. I was so happy that he finally forgave me for everything. "Thanks again Abraham for forgiving me.." I thanked him happily. But I didn't get an answer. "Abraham?" I turned around and noticed he was gone. I started walking the opposite way then before and looked for him. "Abe? You hiding from me?" I called out. I kept walking until I passed the supply closet. That's when I saw it. Emily and Abraham. Emily had her arm around Abe's mouth and neck, holding him back from me. She had a gun in her hand, specifically pointed at me.

"You told them!" Emily screamed at me. "Emily, are you sure this is rational? I mean, we are in a public place.." I pointed out. "I'm not an idiot, now, you have 5 seconds to get in that supply closet with your little homo explosion friend over here, or he gets his head blown into smitherines. I opened the door, and she threw him into the closet. She pushed me in too, and slammed the door shut. I stood up from the ground and banged on the door. I tried to open it, but she locked it. "Let us out, Emily!" I shouted. "Not until you admit that it was you that tried killing Charlie!" She yelled from the other side. "Never!"

"Well, I guess you're never leaving." She laughed, and I could feel her kick the door. Abraham was curled up into a ball in the corner of the closet. "Don't worry Abraham, we'll get out. Somebody will eventually see us." Abraham closed his eyes and gulped down air. "This is why you didn't tell anyone. I understand now. You didn't want to die. You didn't want anyone to die. You wanted everyone to be protected. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." I saw tears forming in his eyes.

I sat beside him and grabbed him in my arms. Abraham might be strong, but there was still a little boy in that body who needed out. "I'm scared Dani. I don't want to die." He whimpered. That broke my heart. I could feel my eyes prick with tears. "We won't.. I promise, we won't." I hugged him and let out a dry whimper.

**Nellie walked down the hallway, books in hand, and her bag slung over her shoulder. She was heading to her friend Shanna's dorm room so they could hang out before class. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a gunshot in the hallway. She grabbed the doorknob of the room closest to her, which was Shanna's, and she ran in. Shanna was curled up in her bed, panicking. "Are you okay, Nellie?!" She whisper-yelled. Nellie closed the dorm room door, and locked it. "Fine, you alright?" Shanna gulped down air and nodded. Nellie ran to the window and put the blinds over it. **

**"Just hide where nobody will be able to see you, keep your head down, and be quiet." Nellie informed her scared friend. "How do you know what to do?" She whispered. "Lots of training at my school. My principal decided that we should know what to do if this happens.." She explained, quietly. **

**It was quiet and peaceful, Shanna thought it was all over. She let out a sigh, but it got cut short by somebody rattling the doorknob. Shanna began to cry. She had never been so scared in her life. The rattling kept happening. "Shanna, it's Michael.." They both heard the boy whimper out. Nellie stood carefully and quietly walked over to the door. She peeked through the peep hole that every dorm room has. She saw Michael standing there, she could tell that he was crying. He looked really scared. Nellie opened the door quickly and grabbed Michael. She threw him in the room and quietly shut the door again. She locked it and sat on the floor beside Michael. **

**She saw tears going down his face. "Michael, it will be alright." Nellie put her arm around the boy, and cradled him. They looked over to Shanna and realized she was having a panic attack. "We're going to die." She whimpered. "Shanna, we're going to fine. Just stay quiet and-" Before she finished she heard another rattling on the door knob. Nellie hid her face in Michael's shoulder. Shanna hid in the blanket placed on her bed, and Michael just held onto Nellie. Nellie was a strong girl. She'd never been scared. Until then. **

That couldn't have been a gunshot. It couldn't have been. I won't accept it. I just won't. I was holding onto Abraham at the moment. He was horrified. That was the second time in just that day that he was worried about a gun. "I need to call my mom." I whispered. "Once she hears about this she'll be terrified." I grabbed my phone out and dialed my mom's number. She quickly picked up. "Hey Dani. Whats going on?" She asked.

"Mom.. I love you.. I just wanted you to know that. I love you and dad and Brian. I love everyone. Andrew and Becky." I let her know. "Honey, what's going on?" I could tell the tone in her voice was worry. "Mom, something happened at school. Something bad. I'm really scared that I won't get out alive.." I whimpered out to her. "Honey, I have faith in you. You're a strong girl. I love you too baby." I sniffled before taking a deep breath. I could barely get the next words out. "I'm sorry." I choked out.

"For what?" I let out a short cry. "For everything. I knew you never wanted this life for me.. And I'm sorry for that." My mother was quiet for a bit. "Mom?" I whispered. "I love you honey. No matter who you like. I love you.." I smiled faintly. I gulped down air. "I'll talk to you later. I hope. I love you too." I hung up the phone, and gave it to Abraham. He just set it on the ground and grabbed me.

I cried into his arm. I was actually really scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Abraham to. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He rubbed my arm and made me feel safe. He might have been scared, but he was pretty damn good at making me feel safe. "I want to call her." I confessed. "Who?"

I took a deep breath. "Nellie. I need to make sure she's okay. I have to." I answered. He nodded and handed me the phone. I quickly dialed the number, and waited for her to pick up.

**"Dani thank goodness you called." It wasn't Nellie who answered. It was Michael. "Michael, are you guys okay?" She asked, really worried. "We're fine.. Shanna was a bit freaked, but Nellie got her to calm down.. I'm sure you want to talk to her?" Michael asked of her. "I just wanted to know she was okay." She told him. But he didn't get the message. The phone was already being handed to Nellie. "Hello?" She whispered. **

Hearing Nellie's voice was all that I wanted. It was all that I needed to hear to know that she was okay. It gave me faith that she was going to be fine. "Nellie, it's me. I just wanted to know you guys were okay.."

**"Dani.. I've meant to call you. But I was really scared and, as odd as it is, I needed to hear your voice. I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you lately, I've just been mad.. But if we don't make it out alive, I want you to know that I-" Before Nellie could finish her thought, she would rattling through the phone. "I have to go." Dani whispered, fear in her tone. **

**Nellie hung up the phone and curled herself into a ball. She cried into her own lap. Michael wrapped himself around her. "Nellie, it will be okay. She'll be okay." Michael explained. Nellie started nodding. "You're right... She will." **

**"Michael, do you want to call Blake?" Shanna asked. Michael had realized that he hadn't thought of Blake one minute during that. Michael got up from the floor, and headed towards the door. Nellie stood as well, and grabbed him away from the door. "I have to go find him. What if he's hurt? What if he got shot?" Michael asked, terrified. "No, it's too dangerous to go out there." Michael's eyes started to water. "I love him and I have to know if he's okay." Michael snapped. He grabbed the doorknob. "No, Michael!" Nellie whisper yelled. She grabbed his body and covered his mouth to keep him from shouting. She could feel his tears drip on his hand. **

**When Nellie let go of him, he tried it again. Right when he got to the doorknob, he heard another gun shot. He fell to the ground in fear, and he grabbed Nellie. He sobbed into her arm. They all got quiet, except for Shanna. She whimpered into her pillow, and cried into it. Tears were running down Nellie's cheeks too. **

**Michael's heart was racing. He had remembered talking to Blake earlier that day. They were dating, but they hadn't exactly made it that official. They had told Dani, Nellie, and a few others, but nobody else knew. Michael tried to get Blake to let people know, but Blake didn't want that. Michael broke up with him right on the spot. If he wasn't going to make it real, then he didn't want anything else to happen between them. **

**But even though they broke up, he still wanted to know that Blake was safe. He loved him. **

That gunshot was right near us that time. The person shooting it couldn't be far. Abraham had tears going down his face, as did I. We then heard a rattling on the door. It didn't take long for the door to burst open. I couldn't catch a glimpse of who it was. I just sobbed when I saw the figure. I saw the figure's arm lift up and the gun was faced upwards. I heard the gunshot. I was sure I was dead. I heard the door slam shut again, and that's when I realized I wasn't dead. I peeked open and saw Abraham beside me. He was shaking. I put my hand on the ground and felt a substance.

It was blood. I didn't get shot. Abraham did. I began shaking Abraham's body. "Abraham, wake up.. Please..." I cried. I laid my head on him and and clutched his body. I held him close to me. "Abraham. Please wake up." I sobbed harder and harder. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be.


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello All! **

**So the last chapter was a chapter that had a serious issue in it. I hope nobody was offended or anything by it..**

**This chapter will also deal with some serious topics. **

**This chapter is the last one before the Epilogue. **

**Enjoy!**

The door was kicked open by a few police officers. "We got a kid down." One of them told the others. They grabbed Abraham and brought him onto a gurney that the paramedics provided for him. I stood and took a deep breath. The officers noticed the tear stains on my face. "It will all be okay. We searched the building, no sight of anybody with a gun or anything dangerous." I remained quiet. I couldn't speak after what had just happened. I witnessed my best friend get shot. He could be dead. Even after I promised him I wouldn't let him get hurt. I started walking towards my dorm room, but one of the officers grabbed my arm. "I think we should take you too. We should get you checked on." He told me.

I nodded, and we followed the paramedics and other officers that had Abraham. I turned my head to watch the people beside me crying or freaking out because of what had happened. I kept looking until I saw Michael crying with Nellie in his arms. My heart dropped when I saw that she was okay. Knowing she was okay, it had made me at least a bit better. "Abraham.." Michael said to himself. He stood up and followed us. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay." Michael cried. He checked my body to see if there were anything abnormal.

"I am too." I heard Nellie say. I smiled through the pain. "Hows everyone else?" I asked them. Finally saying something. "I called Lily and Aylin, they're both fine. Charlie and Ali are too." Nellie pointed out. I took a large breath. "What about Maxfield? Do you know yet?" I finally had to ask. "I don't know. I haven't heard anything.." I turned towards Michael. "What about Blake?" I asked, quietly. Michael's eyes filled with tears. "I have no idea.. I won't be able to live with myself if he's dead. The last words I said to him was that I hated him.." He cried. I put my hand on his arm, and brought him in for another hug.

We hadn't noticed, but we had gotten to the front doors. We took a look around and saw some bullet shells on the ground, and a bit of blood. Michael whimpered at that. He couldn't believe what he saw. He turned around and saw more gurneys. Thats when we all saw it. It was Blake. On a gurney. Michael's heart broke. So did mine. And I'm pretty sure Nellie's did too. "Wait, guys. Where's Shanna?" Nellie asked us. I shrugged, looking around. I saw her screaming and freaking out at something. She was standing next to a gurney, but the identity on it was unknown. I ran over to her and took her hand. I took a quick notice at who it was.

Maxfield.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Oh.. Oh god."

When we all got to the hospital, I was one of the first people to get checked out. I didn't have any physical wounds, but they did recommend I see a therapist once a week and then whenever else I needed to. Michael was pacing in the waiting room. He was waiting to see if Blake was okay. Blake was my friend, I'd get really upset if he wasn't okay, but Michael was dating him. I wouldn't know how I would have felt if I saw Nellie on one of the gurneys.

Shanna was cuddled up with Aylin and Lily. I really felt bad for her. She was having a tough time with that. She had confessed everything to us that night. When she was 13, her father got shot and killed by a man in the streets. She must have thought about that during the whole time with seeing Maxfield on the Gurney.

Aylin and Lily were in their dorm when it happened. Aylin had kept Lily safe during the situation. She knew that Lily wasn't that brave when it came to things like that. Charlie and Ali were hanging out in the hallways, and when they heard the gun shots, they went into the closest dorm room possible. They kept each other safe. Charlie made sure that whenever they heard rattling or somebody running through the hallways, that Ali was okay.

Now on the with three people that I saw on the Gurneys. There were a few students who got shot and only had injuries. But some had died from it. Maxfield was walking in the hallways when the shooter was walking around. He saw them and saw the gun. He was terrified. He planned on running, but they had shot him right before he could. He was okay, and the doctors were able to help him. Though he'd be in the hospital for a few days.

"Tell me how he is." Michael insisted the doctors talk to him about Blake. The doctor took a deep breath before giving Michael the verdict. "Right now, we don't know. He's in a coma right now, and we don't know if he'll wake." First when the doctor said that Michael didn't want to believe it. But he took in the reality, and it was too much to bare. He began sobbing uncontrollably, and he fell onto the floor. I ran over to him and held onto him. He was shaking. "The last words I said to him before he went into a coma was that I hated him. I'm such an idiot!" Michael shouted. He got out of my arms and ran off.

I walked over to Nellie. "Can you please go check on him? I want to wait here so I can get to news for Abraham." I explained. "I love Michael, but I do want to know about Abraham too.." She told me. I nodded in understanding. "I'll go." Shanna told us. She ran out of the hospital for Michael. "I'm so nervous." I said, starting to well up. "Don't you dare cry, Shay. You've been doing so good. If you lose it, I will too." Nellie yelled at me. I nodded and took a shaky breath.

I looked around and saw a doctor heading towards us. "Abraham Lim?" He asked for. I walked over to him with Nellie. "How is he, doc?" I asked. He looked at his sheets and took a deep breath. "We tried, it wouldn't work. He just, wasn't strong enough.. I'm sorry. He's gone." The doctor told us. Tears filled my eyes. I kept shaking my head. I ran out of the building too. I sat on the front steps of the hospital, crying harshly. I couldn't breath properly. My body has been shaking, and my whole heart just dropped. I hadn't felt that bad since Nellie and me fought about Emily.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around. It was Nellie. I sniffled and wiped some tears away. She sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. "Just cry. You just lost your life long best friend... You're allowed to cry." She informed me. "Why aren't you crying?" I asked. She tucked her lips into her mouth. "I don't know.." Was all she said.

"I'm really sorry Nellie. For everything that's happened. I don't deserve it that you're talking to me right now." Nellie put her finger over my mouth. "I was so worried about you when I heard that gunshot. I was really scared that you weren't going to make it. I love you Dani. If you had died, I don't know what I would have done. I think I might have died myself." For the first time since before the shooting, I actually smiled for real. "Did you just say you loved me?"

"Yeah. Because I do. I love you and there's no denying it anymore. I just can't stop loving you. I don't think I'll ever get over it." She explained. That was when she started to cry. I grabbed the side of her face and turned it towards me. "I've never stopped loving you this whole time." Nellie admitted. "Me neither." She straightened up her figure and looked into my eyes. "So, what do you think would make us feel better about the whole, us, situation?" She asked.

"This." I grabbed the sides of her face and pressed my lips against hers. It was all that I needed. I felt her smile into the kiss. When we parted I wrapped arms around her. She cried into my shoulder. "It will all be okay." I reassured her.

[BACK WITH SHANNA AND MICHAEL]

Michael ran out of the hospital in tears. He couldn't believe that Blake was gone.. He couldn't be gone. He loved him. A lot. He heard the doors open, it was Shanna. "Hey hon." She sat down near him and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Blake." She told him. He wiped tears away from his face. "I just, can't believe he's gone.." He grabbed Shanna and cried in her shoulder. She just patted his back. "You don't know that he's gone. He's in a coma.."

Michael sighed. "I'm really scared that he won't recover though. He's such an amazing guy, but sometimes he doesn't fight enough.." Shanna grabbed Michael's hand. "Did you mean it?" She asked him. "Mean what?" Shanna sighed. "That you hate him.. Did you mean what you said?" Michael closed his eyes. "Not one bit. If he doesn't make it out, then those would be the last words I said to him.." He cried. Shanna let go of Michael's hand and stood. "Not necessarily.."

Michael stood as well. "What do you mean?" Shanna smiled widely, and brought him inside.

I walked back inside with Nellie. I was really happy that we were together again. I missed her. But, that wasn't what I had to deal with at the time. I had to call Abraham's family. They'd want to know what was going on. I grabbed my phone and started to dial the number. But I stopped. "I haven't talked to Abraham's family since before I left.. I can't call them and say that there son has... You know." I started to tear up again. Nellie took a hand. "It will be okay.. Just call them."

I started dialing the number again and this time I clicked the call button. When they answered it, they seemed happy. I was about to break this. "Hello?" They asked again. "Sorry, hi.. It's Dani. Dani Shay." I greeted. "Oh hey darling. How are you? Hows Abraham?" My heart broke at that question. I held my hand over the phone and held my other hand over my mouth. I took a large breath and put the phone back up the my ear. "That's actually what I was calling about.. You see, something happened at school.. And well.. Abraham got hurt." I confessed. "How so?"

"He um.. He got shot.. And he didn't make it." I barely got those words out. "Oh. Oh my." I could hear his mother sob over the phone. "I think he'd really enjoy it if you came." I told her. "Of course. Of course. Want me to get your parents to come too?" She asked me. "Yes. That would be great. Thank you. I'll talk to you later.. I'm really sorry." All I heard was the dial tone after that.

Michael and Shanna walked into the building, Michael's face was all red. He turned towards one of the doctors. "Can I please see Blake Jenner?" He asked. The doctor nodded, and brought him into the other room. "What's he doing?"

Shanna turned towards me. "He's telling Blake that he loves him." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Shanna. I hugged her tightly. "Thanks Shanna."

**THANKS FOR READING. **

**Remember, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so stay tuned! (:**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello readers! Simply just an authors note

i am very sorry for not uploading in so long. As we get closer to the end of the story I haven't been doing these chapters as much as Newer stories.

Ill update ASAP. Promise.

-brittney.


End file.
